an old friend: a black butler fan fiction
by Anime Freak 82
Summary: Ella has lost many people in her life. all she wants to do is find some one to talk to. she relies on an old friend to help. that old friend is Ciel Phantomhive. she thinks that going to meet her childhood friend will be fun. But she is wrong. Is this the end of her life or a start of a brand new one?
1. Ella her world is a mess

The carriage door creaks open. A gloved hand reached towards me. I slowly lay my hand on top of it. My shoes clink against the hard ground. A child's face smiles at me. His one visible eye glistened while the other one was covered by a black eye patched. I smile back. "Hello my old friend. It's been a while."

Okay let me rewind here. It all started about 6 years ago. That seems like a long time right? Well not for me. My life has been through so much starting with my grandma passing away. My grandma was my best friend. I cried with her I laughed with her. I was devastated when I got the news. I was playing with a doll my grandma bought me. My mom was trying to find a dress to wear when the phone started ringing. She walks down the marble staircase, her shoes clanking. She picks up the phone and says "Hello?" her voice echoed through the mansion. She suddenly covers her mouth her eyes widen. She says thank you, her voice quivering. She steps into the living room and calls for me to come. "Ella I have I have some bad news. Your grandma just died." My mother chokes out. I stare at her with disbelief. Tears form in the corners of my eye. I drop my head before they roll down my cheeks.

I stayed in my room for days without coming out. I barely ate or drank anything. My mother and father tried everything to get me to open my door. Finally I opened my door. My mother ran to me and wrapped her skinny arms around me.

**1 Year later**

My father had just told me that someone was coming over and they were bringing their little boy over with them. He was the same age as me and I was going to have to be his friend even if I hated him. I was learning the piano when the door bell rang. My tutor said in her high firm voice "okay that will be it for today." I walk down the huge staircase to the front door where my butler Claire was letting in a couple. My mother and father were sitting on the sofa. They get up to greet their guests. My father motions for me to come closer. "This is my daughter Ella." I bowed and said hello.

The couple moved over and there was a small boy with dark hair and blue eyes. His father pushed him in front of them. "hello Ella my name is Ciel." He said in a little voice. My mother tells me to bring him into the play room. I smiled and started walking. Ciel followed behind.

We soon become close friends. Playing together was a daily thing. It was great until one horrible night. I was in my room getting ready for bed when a crash came from done stairs. I was walking down the stairs to see what happened when "BANG" the gun shot went off.


	2. Ciel

I ran down the steps yelling "MOTHER, FATHER!" my butler Claire ran to my side and hurried me to my room. She opened my closet I told me to climb in. I did what I was told to. I sat in the darkness for hours. Finally the door creaked open. Claire helped me down.

I was sent off in a carriage. I was going to live with my aunt in London. I begged Claire to come with me. She finally agreed to come. I was always asking what happened to my mother and father. But all that Claire told me was they were somewhere else. I believed her.

3 more years went by. I was happy 13 years old. It was a hot July night I was sitting on my bed when a knock on the door came. My aunt came in and smiled at me like I was a cute little puppy who just bit someone. She sat next to me and before I could get a word out she began talking in her accented voice "Ella I know you have been wondering what happened to your parents. I think you are old enough now to hear it." I looked at her puzzled. She continued to talk. "Do you remember the night when you heard the loud crash then a gun shot?" I nodded at her still confused. "Well that night someone broke into your house and shot them. He was going to kill you to if Claire had not hid you and called the police." I stared at her. Tears dripped down my face.

After that nothing was the same. I lived my life as I always would. But my smiles were fake. This went on for a month. My aunt could tell I was sad. She said I needed to be by people my age. I kept telling her that no one understands my pain and that they were too happy. She never knew what to do until she remembered someone who could help her and they go by the name Ciel Phantomhive.

She came charging into my room with a grin that scared me. She sat next to me and said "Ciel Phantomhive!" I looked at her and said "um Ciel moved away. what about him?" She smiled bigger and exclaimed "Ciel moved to London!" she paused and frowned then continued. "Ciel's parents died in a fire a while ago." I knew where she going with this so I nodded my head.

Red cousins vibrated as we headed over many bumps. I stared out the window. I was too busy thinking of what to say to Ciel when I arrived that I did not notice the carriage had stopped. I snapped out of it just in time to notice that there was a huge house stood in front of me. A tall man with pitch black hair opened the door and helped out. Ciel stood a few feet back. He looked the same as when he was younger. He smiled at me. I tried to make the best fake smile I could.

Once we were inside Ciel ordered his butler apparently named Sebastian to take me to my room. He did what he was told and walked up the large staircase with me following. We walked down a large hall way and stopped at a wooden door. I stepped into the room. Inside there were a bed, a small desk and a mirror hanging over it. I sat on the bed and looked around. "Do you need anything?" Sebastian asked in a firm voice. "No I am fine." I replied trying to hind the fact that I was freaking out. "In that case dinner will be ready soon." He said walking out of the room.


	3. my aunts words

I walked into the large room filled with a large dining table. Ciel was sitting on the one end of the table. His butler walks over to me. He pulls out one chair and I sit down. He pushes the chair back in and sets a plate down in front of me. I stare at my plate which holds my mother's favorite foods. My eyes became blurry from tears. I quickly blink them away hoping no one saw it. Ciel looks at me and asks "is everything alright? Do you not like the food?" I look up and answered "oh it's great." I tried to smile but I could not force myself to.

After dinner I headed towards my room to unpack my things. As I was staring at a photo of my mother and father a knock on the door came. "Ella? Can I come in?" it was Ciel. I told him to come in. he walked in. "do you need something?" I asked taking a seat on the bed. He walks over to me as casually as he can. "You seem different then when we were kids. Almost sadder, more depressed. Is something wrong?" Ciel asked clearly wanting to know. I wondered if I should tell him. I sighed and stared at my feet which barely touch the floor. "Well I have not had a great many years. Lots of bad things happened. I would rant and cry all about it but I will save you the time." He looked at me like I was insane. He was about to say something but Sebastian walked in. "pardon me but a there is someone here to see you Miss Ella." I gazed at him confused.

I walked towards the door. Sebastian opened it. Outside the door a women wearing a big dress came towards me. "my little one step outside!" right when I heard the voice I knew who it was. "Aunty what are you doing here?!" He eyes held worry. "I can't stay long but be careful someone will come." I was about to ask her who was coming and why they were coming but she ran towards the carriage. I walked inside again.

Before I could think about what happened 3 servants ran to me and pounded me with questions and complements. I thought I was going to fall to the floor when a stern voice called for them to get away from me. They apologized and hurried away. Ciel, who just walked down the steps, sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep them." I stood there going over what my aunt had said when Ciel grabbed my hand. He dragged me to the garden which was covered in dead trees. A boy was standing in the middle of it. I recognized him from the group of people who bomb barded me with questions. Ciel shook his head in disbelief. "Finny what on earth happened here?!" The boy named Finny looked at his shoes and mumbled "I am so sorry but there was this butterfly and Pluto started chasing it. And it got out of hand." Ciel then dragged me back inside.

It was soon night time. I was reading my book when Sebastian came in to tell me it was time for bed. I put the book down and turned off the lamp. I tried to sleep but my aunt's word bothered me. I laid in bed trying to figure out what it all meant when the window on the opposite wall started shaking. All of a sudden a person covered in black bursts through the window. I scream but a hand was placed over my mouth to muffle the noise. Another person jumps into my room. In his hand he holds a base ball bat and in the other was a knife. He stared at me like he was wondering what he should use to kill me with. He laughed and dropped the bat. A sharp pain pierced my body . I opened my eyes to see the white sheets to be soaked in blood. I look down to see a knife logged into my stomach. Then all went black.


	4. home again ( not the ending)

**Hey guys! In this chapter I switched to Ciel's point of view for a few paragraphs. Then I go back to Ella's point of view. I hope you like my story so far!**

(Again this is Ciel) I was woken up by Sebastian as always. I trudged out of bed when I was done getting changed. I ordered Sebastian to check on Ella. I was sitting in my study when Sebastian calmly came in and said "young master it seems that Ella is gone. I had checked every where for her. When I went into her room the window was broken and the sheets were covered in blood." Ciel jumped up. "WHAT?! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER?! WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT IT!?" Ciel shouted at his butler. Then off they went to search for the missing girl who could be dead.

(Changing back to Ella now)

I tried to open my eyes. The cold floor wrapped me with a shiver. I tried to see if there was a knife still placed in my stomach. It was still there. Blood was still pouring out. I looked around. I was in a small cage. The only light was from a door that was open just a creek. I wondered why I was not dead yet. I tried to move but every time I did a sharp pain cursed though my body. I ended up coughing up blood. I was lying on the ground in agony when I heard the door open. I turned my head slowly. I try to see who is there but it was blurry from blood lose. I cough up more blood. I try to ask who is there but the only sound that came out was a faint breath.

Then the door closed again. I closed my eyes knowing that if someone does not kill me I would just die of the loss of blood. I take deep breaths trying to slow done the bleeding. It doesn't work. I think I hear the creaking of the cage door but I could not be certain. Two arms picked me up and carried me over to a window. The next thing I knew I was jumping out of the window. I would have screamed but I was too weak. I was hurried into my room and placed on my bed. I was just barely awake or alive for that matter. Ciel was sitting next to me on the bed. Sebastian was tending my wounds. Ciel was talking to me but I could not hear it. Soon I was closing my eyes and I was fast asleep.

I dreamed about what happened I could still feel the pain slicing through my stomach. I awake with a jump which sent a burst of pain through my body. A faint voice told me to lie back down. I slowly put my head back on the pillow. I turned my head towards the door. Ciel walked in and sat next to me again. "How are you feeling Ella?" Ciel asked me clearly worried. "I-I'm fine for someone who just got stab in the stomach." I replied my voice still a little shaky. He smiled at me; I did my best to smile back.

Sebastian helped me sit up and gave me some food. I gulped it down. I guess with all that happened I forgot to eat. The next day I feel almost as good as new. I was lying in bed as I have been doing for awhile now. Ciel knocks on the door. I tell him to come in. He does. When he closes the door behind him a family photo falls. He hurries over and picks it up. Ciel places it down so that the picture was facing me. As I look at it tears start streaming down my face. Ciel looks at me puzzled and I remember that I have never told him what happened. I sigh, tears still running down my face, and I tell him the horrid story.


	5. true love

I finished telling Ciel my story. I was surprised I didn't cry through it all. He looked at me with concern. He held my hand and I smiled. "Wow you can even fake smile. I can't even do that!" Ciel exclaimed making me laugh. "Well that was a real smile." I replied. We stared into each other's eyes. We started to lean in but Sebastian interrupted us. "You're awake Lady Ella. Are you hunger?" he asked me kind of surprised. I took my hand away from Ciel's hand. "Oh no I am fine." I said blushing a little. Sebastian nodded and left. Ciel and I sat on the bed not talking. Ciel looked at me and asked "did you get to see your killer? Please tell me everything I want to kill who ever hurt you." I closed my eyes trying to remember. "Well they were both wearing black. The one I think had glasses and the other was a girl. She had brown hair." I tried to get up but fell. Ciel caught me and lifted me back on the bed. He promised me to find them and kill them. I loved the way he wanted to protect me. I hugged him. To my surprise he hugged me back.

2 days has gone by and I am able to walk now. Ciel has been trying to figure out who stabbed me. I remembered that I have never been in the garden before. I hurried to the door. When I stepped into the garden it was stunning. The bright green trees light up the ground. The roses and other flowers gave it dash of color. It was amazing. As I was admiring the beautiful landscape a hand landed on shoulder. I quickly turned around ready to punch someone. I realized it was Sebastian. I put down my hand and apologized. "Sorry. I am still freaked out by what happened." He smiles at me and says "no need to worry. But you really should resting you have not completely healed." I sigh and exclaim "But I am tired of my room. I want explore this garden!" Sebastian was about to convince me to go to room (which would not have worked) when Ciel came out. "Sebastian, go back to work I want to talk to Ella alone.

Ciel sat me down on a concert bench. He turns to me and says "I know this may sound cheesy but these roses remind me of you. It's beautiful but it doesn't let anyone close." He picks a rose and smiles. My cheeks became hot and I started to blush. All of a sudden I was pushed down and to my luck a rock landed right on my cut. I rolled on my back to see who pushed me. Ciel was now standing. I howled in pain when a kick penetrated my side. A guy stood over me. He kind of looked like Sebastian but he had glasses and his hair was different. "Oh I see someone has a crush on Ella? Well when I kill her it will make it better." The man announced. Ciel was going to yell at him when I jumped in. "STOP! Do you mind if the dying girl says something? Ciel I have lived in agony for years. My grandma died my mother and my father died. I was stabbed in the stomach. I was kicked by a guy who I want to kill and I think I broke some ribs. I don't care about dyeing." The glasses guy smiled. "WAIT I am not finished. I won't be killed by you ether-"I would have continued but I could not breath. I started having a coughing fit. Ciel dove next to me and held me in his arms. "Claude you were I the one who stabbed he. But I won't let you kill her!" I stopped coughing and stared up at Ciel. I hugged him the best I could. Claude laughed a horrible laugh and as he walked away he said "To late for that she is nearly died there no one that can save her!" I started to cry. I buried my head into Ciel coat. I knew that was going to be the last time I was going to feel Ciel soft clothes.

(**This is still not the ending so keep reading! Hope this made you sad!)**


	6. my butler, my friend?

White light flooded into my eyes. I am dead aren't I? I ask myself. I can see my horrid story play back. I can see my grandma and my mother and father. I can see Ciel when he was a kid, then the scene where my parents died. I wanted to cry but I don't think dead people cry. I then saw me getting kidnapped some guy named Claude and the girl who look familiar. I could almost relive the pain of getting stabbed. It was soon going to be over. I wish I could close my eyes but I can't. I saw Ciel actually cry when I stopped moving. Then all went black.

I felt soft pressure on my cheek. I jump up from my "dead" state. Ciel stared at me in shock. "Ella?! You're alive!" Ciel exclaimed still in a state of shock. I am taking deep breaths as if I was holding it in for a year. "I-I-I am? I AM!" By that time Ciel was hugging me. I hugged back. I looked at Ciel and start laughing. He was blushing and asks why I was laughing. "I am laughing because you kissed me!" I say as I finish my last laugh. He blushed even more. There was a knock on the door. "Young master, are you done saying good bye?" Sebastian walks in and looked almost as surprised as Ciel did. Before he could say anything I exclaim "I AM NOT DEAD! I know it is weird I was surprised too!" Sebastian laughs a little and added "well at least you did not wake up after someone kissed you!" I look at Ciel and he looks at me. "Well that is what happened." I say still looking at Ciel

I was walking in the garden when I look down and see red stains in the place I "died" in. I cover my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Ciel is suddenly by my side leading me away. He takes me too another part of the garden. "I just got you back I don't need you to faint. Also I wanted to talk-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw me. I was sitting by a rose bush. He sits next to me. I was staring at a single rose when Ciel takes my head in his hand and turns it so I face him. I was wondering what he was doing when he smiles and kisses me. My eyes widen as he takes his hand away. He leans back. "Ella!" a voice screams behind me. I turn to see Claire running towards me. I get up and she wraps her arms around me. She smiles at me as she stares into my eyes. I suddenly realize SHE was the one who stabbed me. I pull out of her grip. "You monster! You're the one who stabbed me!" I screamed at her. She had that innocent look on her face. Then she frowned and pulled out a knife from behind her back.

She darted at me with it. I moved just in time to miss the blade. I had a sudden urge come over me. I ran towards Claire. She tried to stab me with it but I turn leaving her to fall down on top of her knife. There was a silence. Blood seeped out of her forming a puddle around her. I looked at her and fell to my knees. I fell not because I was hurt (which I had not even a scratch on me) but having my maid die right in front of me. Before I could feel any more sorrow she got up. Her face was full of anger and rage. She charged at me like a bull in full attack mode. I was about to hit me when Ciel jump in front of me. the blade pressed into his body with ease.


	7. Leave?

Ciel fell to the ground. I screamed "you monster you try to kill me then the only person who understands me!" I feel my anger overflow. Claire drops to the ground and screams. I look over into the crystal clear water. I see myself but it does not look like me my hair was flying and my eyes were glowing red. My dress was ripped at the bottom. Claire took off running screaming "MONSTER, MONSTER!" I alighted on the ground and ran to Ciel. Sebastian came running to Ciel also. He was still awake. Ciel said to me in a slow voice "well now I know what it feels like to be stab. I saw what you did just now it was amazing." I stopped him there "Ciel you are not going to die not now, not like this." Sebastian picked him up and carried him to his room.

Next Day

I set down a platter full of food on the counter. I sat on Ciel's bed like he did for me when I was hurt. He was sleeping and I did not want to wake him so I got up and was about to leave when a voice called to me "where are you going Ella? Come here and talk to me!" I smiled and sat back down. I brushed Ciel's hair out of his face. "You know your hair is always in the way of your cute face." He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "Don't you roll your eyes at me mister now it is time to eat." I helped sit up and placed the food on his lap. I straightened my back and told Ciel that I was going to change. He nodded and I walked out the door and down the hallway.

It has been 2 days and I am making myself useful by helping out. I clean, I cook I am a just happy that Ciel Is okay. I was in the garden picking roses when I hear footsteps behind me I turn around my eyes glowing a little. It was Sebastian. He walked over next to me. I stood up and fixed my skirt. He picks up the rose I was holding and sniffed it. "Young master seems to like you a lot." He pauses and handed me back the flower. "Young master never likes to get close to people. You must be very special." He smiles at me. I sigh and look at him like he was wrong in every manor. "Oh don't even start with me. I know you are a demon and only reason you are a butler is because when the time comes you will kill Ciel and feast on his soul." I stopped and picked another rose. "I am a demon to aren't I?" I look up at him. He sighs and answers "Why yes you are part demon. You know way more than I thought."

I was cleaning some dishes when Bard comes in and tells me that Ciel wants to see me. I hurry up the large stair case into the hall. I knock on the door. I walk in after Ciel tells me too. He was lying in bed as he always was but this time his face was serious. "Ella you know that I love you but I think it would be best if you went and lived with your aunt again." I stare at him in shock. "What, why? Did I do something wrong?" I ask stepping closer. He sighs and explains. "No you did nothing wrong. I was just thinking of how much pain I put you through both physically and emotionally. I am sorry but it is for the best. Already got a carriage for you it will arrive at 3:00.

I hug Ciel goodbye. A tear falls down my face. I climb into the carriage and the door slams shut. I turn my head so I do not cry more at the site of Ciel. We were taking the scenic rote with went through the woods. I was sitting back wondering why Ciel would kick me out when I heard the horses neigh in distress. I looked out the window to see the driver was sprawled a crossed the ground blood pouring out his head. I panic and slide to the middle of the car. I close my eyes breathing deeply. A voice behind me exclaimed "why hello there!"


	8. captured again

"Why hello there!" A creepy voice says behind me. A red glow flashes in my eyes. I spin around and punch whoever is behind me. "Well that was not very nice!" I see that this person was ether a cross dresser or is confused on their gender. "Who are you and what do you want." I put my hands up ready to punch again. "Do we have to do this intro?" I nod. "Fine I am Grell Sutcliff and I am here to kidnap you." I stare at him like he is nuts. I was about to throw another punch when he places a bag over me.

(Ciel's point of view)

I sat with my head lying on my fist. I stared out the window. Sebastian comes in with a platter in one hand and the other behind his back. "Young master, a note came in from the queen." He lowered the platter that held a white envelope. I picked it up and cut the top open. The letter read:

Ciel Phantomhive.

_There has been news that a carriage heading through the forest by your mansion was empty. The driver was dead on the ground next to it. There was no sign of any one else. They ether ran off or were kidnapped._

_From,The Queen_

My eyes widened. "Ella was on that carriage and I know she would have run here! If she did run here she would be back! Come Sebastian we are going to the look for clues." I hopped up from my chair and hurried out the door. 

When I got there, there were already some police men hovering around the place. I rushed over to the carriage to look for clues on where Ella could be. As I was looking around I saw that a spider was on the window. There was also a note. The note read:

_Why hello Ciel and of course my sweet Bassy. I am sure you are wondering where the girl so I will save you the time by saying that I have kidnapped her and taken her to the Trancy estate. _

_Love, Grell_

_P.S Bassy you're looking sharp today!_

I dropped the note. Sebastian had his hand on his head. "That idiot." He mumbled.

(Ella's point of view)

"MMMMM" I tried to yell but a piece of cloth was tied around my mouth. My arms and legs were tied behind a chair. My arms hurt from the scratchy fabric of the bag I was shoved in. I was locked into a dark room with no light at all. I ended up biting off the cloth that was wrapped around my mouth. I screamed. There was a burst of light behind me. All of a sudden my chair was pulled back. It fell to the ground. I looked up at a boy's face he smiled me but it was not a sweet smile. He laughed and said " This will be so fun!"


	9. creepy Alois

"This will be fun!" He kicks me in the side and starts laughing again. He was about to kick me again when I hear footsteps pounding into the room. I do my best to lean my head back to see who it is. The boy takes this moment to kick me in the neck. I winced in pain. I started to cough up blood. "Ella!" it was Ciel's voice. "Ciel I am fine! All I need you to do is untie me." I choke out. He orders for Sebastian to distract Alois. Sebastian nods and picks up Alois and runs. Ciel dashes to me and unties me. He lifts me up. A red glow flashes a crossed my eyes. I was about to go and run after the kid named Alois when Ciel holds me back. "Ella I need you to tell me your story, the one of you being a Demon."

I sigh and begin. "Okay it started when I was 4 years old. I was in the play ground when some kids started bullying me and I got so mad. That was the first time I ever turned into my other form. My dad picks me up after the kids start screaming yelling 'red eyes!' He sits me down and told me I was a demon. At first I didn't believe him. But after a while I realized it was true. I learned that if I don't get mad I can keep myself hidden from everyone else. I know you may be wondering how I am a demon but it is simple. My dad was a demon when he met my mom. My mother was human but she turned into a demon so she could marry my father. When I was born I was still part human. My mother and father were relieved that I at least looked like a human. I did everything like a normal child would do till I find out I was a monster. After that I was forced to learn different things from my parents. We stopped the training when we hired Claire to be my butler. That is about all I can tell you." When I finished speaking I looked at Ciel. He seemed pleased that I told him.

I knew it would be useless to fight Alois in my condition. "Ciel, I can't fight any one. I am sad to say I am to hurt. We should just leave. We can't go out the front door because the servants would come at us. I will grow my wings and I will carry you out the window down to the ground." He looked at me and was about to argue but I grew my wings and grabbed his hand. I found the nearest window and jumped. Ciel was dangling so I pulled him up so I was holding him up by both hands. I placed Ciel on the ground and alighted next to him. Ciel looked right at me and scolded "You could have at least warned me!" I smiled and replied "Sorry! I knew you would never have agreed to flying with me so I just took you!" Ciel shook his head. Out of the blue Sebastian landed in front of us making me jump and punch him. He moved just in time to miss my fist. "Sorry! You should never freak out a demon that has been stabbed and captured twice." I apologized.

Sebastian carried Ciel home while I flew over head. We were a mile away from Ciel's house when I started to fall. I quickly catch myself. "Are you okay Ella?" Ciel yelled to me. "Yeah I am still weak from when that kid Alois kicked me." I tell him. When we arrived I trip and stumble to the ground. My wings sink back into me. I lie on my back and breathe deeply. I feel my body rise. I look to see Sebastian carrying me in side. "You don't have to do this! I am just a little weak that's all!" he looks down at me and explains "You were kicked in the throat you should get some rest. You may be a demon but you are part human. Your wounds will heal quickly but in till then you are weak and-" I stop him as he sets me down on my bed. I add "And useless. I know you don't have to remind me. Now get out so I can change." He sighs and leaves.

I start to walk down stairs when I hear voices. I peek around the corner to see Sebastian talking. I walk in to see that he was talking to a person covered in red but not blood. "That is the person who kidnapped me and brought me to that strange kid Alois's house!"


	10. Anouther old friend

"That is the person who kidnapped me and brought me to that strange kid Alois's house!" I stared at him remembering his name. Grill. Sebastian looked between me and Grell. He sighed and put his hand on his head. "Really Grell you took her Claude house?" Sebastian questioned with degusted. Grell was going on a rant that it was an accident when I walked over and kicked him in the face. Grell fell over and I slowly walked away. As I walked up the stairs I could hear Sebastian laugh and Grell complain some more.

I was walking to my room when I bump into Ciel. "Ella shouldn't you be in bed?" Ciel asks me concerned. "I wished I stayed in bed. I advise you NOT to go down there." I responded. "Can I ask why?" he stared at me confused. "Well for one thing this person Grell is in there and he is the one who kidnapped me and brought me to Alois's house. Your butler Sebastian is in there too and Grell were ranting about it. I got annoyed by him so I kicked him in the face and walked away." I notified. He sighed and walked me to his study.

When we got there Ciel sat down in his big chair behind the desk. I chose a small leather chair to rest in. He yelled for Sebastian to come knowing Grell would follow. Sebastian stepped in with Grell clinging to him. When I saw Grell I turned my head in disgust. Sebastian pried Grell off of his arm. "Sebastian can't you do something about _him_?" he said looking at Grell. Sebastian was going to say he can't when I jumped up from the chair and dashed out of the room and into the garden. I looked around but everywhere there were bad memories. I turned when I heard footsteps. This time I know it wasn't Ciel or Sebastian or even Grell.

I looked up and saw a guy dressed in black come down. He held a long pole with sharp point on the top. I put my hands down which were in a fighting position. "William is that you?! Why are you- you're here for Grell right?" I cross my arms. "Why is that you Ella? Wow you have gotten stronger and yes I am here to get Grell. Has he been bothering you?" He asked fixing his glasses. I was about to answer when Ciel comes over with Sebastian following and Grell hovering nearby. "Well if you call kidnapping and leaving me in a strange house only to get kick in the side and in the neck. Then yes he was bothering me." When I finish I see that William had his hand on his head mumbling something like "that idiot."

He walked over to Grell and picks him up with the pointy stick. He looks at me and apologized "Sorry Ella. Grell is always leaving work to go cling to that one. Don't worry you won't see him for a very long time." He holds Grell in front of him. "No need to apologize for him. I kind of used him as a punching bag." William smiled and laughed. He waves at me and leaves. I look over at Ciel and Sebastian who stood there dumb founded. Their faces were priceless. I laughed and explained "I know, I know why am I friends with a Grim reaper but he is really nice. When I was little he saved me from a bully before I could get mad and kill them. He was my friend and we told each other EVERTHING. He told me that his father was a grim reaper and he was too. I told him I was a demon and he never made fun of me. So take that retarded look off your faces."

When they finally moved I was fast asleep on my bed. I guess with all I have been through I was tired. I awoke with the sound of yelling. My eye sight was blurry but everything looked red and black. I blinked fast. When my eyes adjusted I saw that it was red and black but on fire!


	11. Fire

**(Hey guys in this chapter I wanted to add some humor)**

Fire! I needed to get out of the house. I jump out the window and landed safely on the ground. I looked back and saw the house WAS on fire. I ran around the house to see if Ciel was safe. I could not find him but I heard something like a voice inside. I hurried inside again. I was in Sebastian room I walked over to the closet where I found 20 cats stuffed inside. "Really Sebastian?! You have cats stuffed in your closet!" I am a girl so I dumped the cats out the window. I ran through the house to make sure no one was inside. Before I could walk down the hall way the fire created a circle around me, trapping me. "Great I save some cats life and I get trapped in a wall of fire! Perfect! Shit the fire is closing in!" I was losing hope so I just ran right through it. I jump from a burnt window and landed safely on the ground. "I hate cats."

Ciel runs over to me. Before he can say anything I add "Yes I am fine. But the more I stay the more I find and the more I find the weirder this place becomes." I breathe deeply as I feel my face burning. "What do you mean-" I interrupt Ciel and point over to Sebastian hugging all of the cats I let out of the house. "Sebastian! Didn't I tell you to get rid of those cats' months ago?!" Ciel shouted. "Sorry young master." Sebastian replies letting go of the cats. I scramble to my feet. "Ciel your house is on fire!" I choke out. I feel my throat closing up. I grasp my neck and fall to my knees. I wish I would black out but I stay wide awake choking and burning.

Sebastian picks me up and carries me some else. After a while I was set down on a soft white couch. I was still coughing and it felt like it was tearing up my throat. Finally I forced myself to stop. I could see that Ciel, Sebastian, William, and _Grell_ were standing over me. They were staring at me. "Okay so I get stabbed and you guys just look at me with concern and I get a little burned and- I am a burned mess and I look really bad don't I?!" I exclaim in a soft voice. A tear falls down my face. Every one even Grell was trying to tell me I don't look that bad but I put my hand up and say "shut up every one! I don't even care anymore! But everyone surrounding me does not help. So if you all could leave and let-" I started to have another cough attack.

When that subsided I was given some medicine that tasted like fried cat which brings back bad memories. I sat up which hurt and William sat next to me. "You will be okay. I mean you are a demon. I am sure even if you look bad no one will care." William said to me trying to make me feel better. "But William that is not my problem I understand you guys are trying to help but if I don't look good I want to know!" I put my hand to my face but it hurts too much I put it down again. He looks at me sweetly and was about to tell me the truth when a women appears in front of me.

"Oh Ella your life has been a mess. But I have some good news! I am taking you back to Hell with me! You are going to become a contractor once we turn you into a full demon!" She smiled at me like that was the best news ever. "Wait what I don't want to become a contractor I like being only part demon!" I reply my throat still hurting. "Oh you think you have a choice well isn't that cute!"


	12. another Demon butler

(William point of view)

"She is gone. They took her but don't look so upset you never actually knew her. You didn't even try to know her. But now you never will unless you make a contract with her." Ciel looked upset. It degusted me. Sebastian looked down at Ciel who stood there thinking over what I just said.

(Ella's point of view)

I was placed in a dark room. The light was on but in hell that doesn't matter. I sat at a table with other demons. I denied looking at them. "Ella no matter what we are going to turn you into a full demon." a loud voice boomed over head. I still did not talk to them. I was grabbed by the arms and placed in a huge chair which they strapped my body in to. Then they showed me a video of Ciel sitting at his study. Then some guy came out and started to stab him again and again. He screamed in agony. At first I cried then I felt anger. My eyes began to glow. My body started to feel like it was on fire. Before I could break the straps that held me down a needle was shoved into my neck.

I awoke on a metal bed. I sat up and started to cry. "Stop crying. Your boyfriend didn't really get stabbed. It was just a trick to get you to turn into your demon form. You look so stupid when you cry." A voice commented rudely. "Shut up you inconsiderate piece of crap! I am crying because I did not want to become a demon! I wanted to be with Ciel!" I yell at the guy who was leaning on the wall. I got up and headed towards the door. "The door is locked. No matter how hard you bang it won't budge. I even tried to pry it open but it stayed put so it is useless." I ignored him and grabbed the door. I pulled with all my might and it came off. I threw it on the ground and grinned. "Weakling" I exclaim as I walk out the door.

As I was exploring there was a buzzing noise started to go off all around me. Some guy pushed me towards a door and said "okay there is someone willing to make a contract so I am sending you! Now go!" I was about to talk when he threw me in the door. I was forced to turn into my animal form which is a bat. I see the person willing to give up there soul. I flew down to them I was about to land right on them when I saw who it was. "Ciel!?" I landed next to him instead. "Ella it worked!" I laughed and continued "In exchange for your soul what do you want?" He stared at me in my bat form and replied "I want you to stay with me till I die. You will serve me and do whatever I want you to." I nodded and said "the contract is formed."

Ciel landed back in forest where he started. I walked out from a tree wearing a black dress. The top was sleeveless and the bottom fitted my body. I was wearing gloves that stopped at my elbow. I also had a red ring that would not come off. Ciel was about to say something about my dress but I stopped him and added "Don't you dare say anything about my outfit." Ciel nodded and said "I was not going to say anything about your outfit other than that it fits you well. Also I am glad you are back." He smiled. I glared at him then laughed. "I would so hurt you if it wasn't for the contract." I was about to hug him when William jumped in.

When we got back to mansion I headed right to the kitchen and made some tea. "Hey Sebastian it seems like you have help!" Ciel laughed as I gave him a cup of his favorite tea. "Um looks like you have competition too!" I laughed as Sebastian started arguing.

**(Okay this is NOT the end! There is still more!)**


	13. Bait

It has been two days since the contract was formed and I already feel like I have been a butler for years. Sebastian and I figured out a way to split the work up. He would dress and clean Ciel and I would clean his room and clothes. For food I would prepare breakfast and he would do lunch and we both did dinner together.

Ciel came down stairs and sat at the table while I brought in his food. "Hey after I finish eating can I talk to you in my study?" Ciel asked as he shoves some food in his mouth. "Of course but why do you ask I mean I can't actually say no." I say as I wash some dishes. "Well I not used to you being a servant." He says getting up. He walks up stairs and I am left to clean the dishes. Sebastian walks in and takes over. "You should get up stairs. It is not proper to kept you master waiting." Sebastian explains. "Thanks Sebastian!" I reply as I hurry up the stairs.

I reach Ciel study. I was about to knock on the door when Ciel calls for me to come in. I close the door behind me and walk over to him. "You wanted to see me?" I ask trying to sound mature. He gets up and walks in front of his desk. "Yes I um do you remember the day after you got stabbed when we were sitting on the bench and we" "kissed?" I added "Yeah I remember but what about it?" He walks up to me and I start to blush but I quickly wipe it off my face. I look right at him and before I could do anything we started kissing. I don't know who started it and I did not care. There was an awkward silence when we let go of each other. I could not help but smile. I broke the silence by saying "well thank you for talking to me but I have to get back to work." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

I walked into the hallway and called into the empty hall "Sebastian I know you were watching I could hear you." Out of nowhere Sebastian came out and apologized. I laughed and walked down stairs to finish my work when I suddenly hear something. I stop and Sebastian asks me what wrong. "That moron is here." I walk in the kitchen and slam the window shut just in time for Grell to slam into it. I reopen it and he slides down the wall to the floor. Sebastian picks up the heap of Grell off the floor. "Sebastian can you handle him? I don't have time to deal with a love crazed reaper." He nods and I walk up to deliver a letter to Ciel.

When I get there he is asleep with a huge smile on his face. I walk over to him and whisper "Ciel I would let you sleep but you have received a letter from the queen." He blinks awake. I place the letter in front of him. He takes it and when he finished he looks at me and smiles.

"Oh no, no, no I won't do it!" I exclaim. "I order you to dress up and help me find him." Ciel smiles and hands me a dress. I glare at him and turn to go in my room to change. When I finish changing I look in the mirror. I was wearing a red dress with a black rose in the middle. I wore white gloves and of course my red ring which matched.

"Let's get this over with." I say as I walk into a mansion. I was arm in arm with Ciel which I did not mind. Inside it was flooded with people but there was one guy that stood out. He was handsome and rich. "That's him." Ciel confirms pointing to him. Ciel pushes me into the crowd. People push and bump into me until I land right into the targets arms.

He picks me up and turns me around. "Why aren't you a pretty one?" I blush on the outside but gag on the inside. He smiled and starts kissing me. I try to get away but he pushes me closer. When he let go I was in front of a door. He opens it and calls "Good night darling."


	14. Canibals

"Good night darling." I fell hitting my head on what seemed like stairs. I stopped on a concrete floor. I raised my hand to my head. "Crap I'm bleeding." I stood up and felt around. I was in a cage. A light burst on and I was surrounded by people. "Get her out of the cage now!" A voice screamed. When the cage opened two men grabbed me and threw on to a table. They strapped me down and the voice that was heard earlier called out "Let the feast began!" My eyes widened in shock as they came closer. I knew it was pointless to wait for help. So I had to act fast.

They came closer and closer. One of them poked me. That was the breaking point. I ripped out of the straps. Two big men tried to catch me but I kicked them in the face. I hopped of the table and ran to the door. Anyone who got in my way would die. They seemed to know that. I checked to make sure I was still wearing a dress. I was relieved to see that I was fine. I was about to open the door but a hand pulled me down. I was so irritated that I sank my teeth into his neck and my claws into his arms.

After that horrid moment I ran out the door. I ran out of the house with my head down so no one could see that I had blood on my mouth. I did not stop till I was in the forest next to his house. I fell against a tree and slid down. I tried to wipe the blood off with my hand. Moments later Ciel appeared next to me and asked what happened. I closed my eyes and started to explain. "Well when he kissed me he dragged me to a door." "Wait he kissed you?!" Ciel interrupts. I glare at him and continued "Yes. He pushed my down some steps which ended in a cage. Then some men placed me on a table and they were about to EAT me so I jumped out of the straps they tied me in and when some guys tried to catch me I kicked them in face and ran. I was about to open the door when the target dragged me down and I don't even want to know what he would of done to me if I had not bit him in the neck and rip of part of his arm with my nails." My voice lowered.

When I finished I got up and asked if we could go home. "Yeah I guess." He was about to kiss me to apologize but I pull away. "The first place you take me is a dance full of cannibals and you expect to get a kiss?" I turn around and start to head home. Ciel stops me and adds "We have a carriage out front you know." I explain I want to be alone. Ciel nods and heads to the carriage where Sebastian awaits.

They rebuilt the house well. I thought as I climb into bed. Soon I was asleep. I wake up suddenly when I hear a noise. I quickly run to Ciel bedroom to make sure he is okay. His door was open so I walk inside. I run to the window when I see that Ciel is not there. When I look out there was a guy running from the manner. I hurry to my bedroom and put on some clothes. I grow my wings and fly over top of him. I see that Ciel is fast asleep in his arms.

He finally stops at an old warehouse. I land next to the building and look in the window. When they start to tie him up Ciel wakes up and starts to struggle. "Damn it! I told you to be quieter" one of the guys shouts. To interrupt them Ciel announced "You idiots, my butler will come for me." The one that was yelling starts to mimic Ciel. I could not wait any longer so I walk to the door and walked in casually. The guys stop what they are doing and stare at me. Ciel starts to laugh.

"Your butler is a girl? Oh no I am so scared!" they laugh. I roll my eyes and walk closer. They pull out a gun and point it at me. "Oh it is not nice to point a gun at a lady." Before I could finish my sentence I was behind. They fell down. I laugh and they both pick up their guns. The one looks over at Ciel and shoots.


	15. The ugly fight

Time stops and I run over to Ciel. The bullet was inches away from his face when I catch it. I hold it in my hand. They stare in shock and I walk over to them I take both guns and aim it at their heads. "Oh why these are lovely guns they must have been expensive! Too bad I have to break them." When I finished talking I squeeze the guns and they crumble to the ground. I look over to Ciel asking if I should kill them. "No don't kill them. But if you want you can torture them. But untie me!" I smile and cut the ropes. He stands up and waits till I am done with them.

As we walk out of the place he stumbles. "Do you want me to carry you?" I ask helping him up again. "No. I am fine." he responds. We walk another few steps when he falls again. I look at him and pick him up. "PUT ME DOWN!" he screams at me. I shush him and walk farther. When we get home Sebastian is standing out front. He takes Ciel from me and carries him to his bed. When he comes back down I am waiting. "You can go back to bed Ella." He says but I shake my head. "Sebastian you stay up every night doing work let me do it while you sleep." He was about to argue when I give him a death stare. He puts his hands up and walks back to his bedroom.

It was seven a.m. when I finish the work. I yawn and get up from the table to wake Sebastian. I get to his room and knock on the door no answer. I walk in and he's asleep. I walk over and hit him with a pillow. He wakes up and looks at me. "It is seven go wake up Ciel." I walk out of his room and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ella you should go to the market today and get more food." Ciel says as he gets up from the table. "Sounds fun I will go." I take his plate and walk into the kitchen where Sebastian is. I hand him the plate and grab my purse.

The market was quiet and I got everything I need fairly quick. When I returned home it was quiet too quiet if you ask me. I walked around to tell Ciel I was home but I could not find him. I walked into his study I walked over to the window because I love the view of the garden. I freeze when I see that Sebastian and William are fighting. I run down stairs and head for the garden. When I walk out just when William is pinned onto a tree and Sebastian was running towards him. "What is going on here?!" I yell. Every one stops what they are doing. Ciel jumps up and comes to comfort me and explain. "Look," Ciel says patting my shoulder. "It is just that grim reapers hate demons and demons hate grim reapers!" I looked at him a pointed out "I AM A DEMON! William is my best friend!"

I turned and stormed inside. I walked in to the kitchen. When I walk in I see Grell standing with his chainsaw ready to fight. "I don't have time to fight with something as unworthy as you!" I rudely put out there. Grell stands up and walks out of the kitchen. I sigh and start to unpack the food in my bags. I realize it was almost lunch and Sebastian is too busy trying to kill my friend to make it so I start to prepare it.

I walk outside and they are still fighting. I turn my head and place a platter of food in front of Ciel. He looks up at me and smiles. "Don't smile at me." I say crossing my arms. He brushes the hair away from my face sweetly. I would have said something but I looked over and ran towards them. I slide under Sebastian's hand taking the knife on the way. He stood there shock. I knew he had more weapons in hands reach so I pinned him on the tree next to the one that William was pinned to.

I looked them and said "I realize this was a manly thing but you both got beat by a girl." I was about to continue but I heard something in the bushes. I ran over to Ciel. "So you're a demon!" it was Alois.


	16. Away

"So you're a demon!" it was Alois. He starts to laugh when he see Sebastian and William. I roll my eyes. I motion for Sebastian to move away from the tree but he shakes his head. "Great now I have to go over and unpin him from the tree." As I walk over to Sebastian I kick Alois and his butler Claude in the stomach sending them both flying backwards. I take that time to get Sebastian and William off the trees.

Alois whispers something in Claude's ear. I could hear what he said because of my super demon hearing. I walk over to Ciel and Whisper "I could hear what he was saying to Claude. He ordered him to distract me and Sebastian while he went and hurt you or kidnapped you." I took two steps back and faced Alois and Claude. "I order you two to get them away from my house." Ciel demanded. "Yes young master." Sebastian and I say at the same time. I laugh and run at Claude. Right before I hit him I side step and grab Alois by the stomach. I grow my wings and fly him over the house completely. Mean while Alois is screaming for Claude to save him. I fly higher and higher. I realize that Ciel's order was to get him away from the house so I flew forward.

"Put me down! What have I ever done to you?" he yells at me. "Well you did kick me in the throat! Also Ciel ordered me to get you away from the house so that is what I am doing." He pleads for me too put him down more but I ignore him. We have been flying for twenty minutes when I decide to put him on the ground. I set him down and he tries to punch me but I am too high up. I wave and fly back home.

When I get back Sebastian and Claude are fighting. I see that no one knows I am back so I land right on top of Claude making him fall on his stomach. "Uh you should go get your master. I think he is like three states that way." I tell him pointing. My wing sinks back into me and I hop off of him. He gets up and glares at me. He runs off and I start to laugh. "Wow you guys are weak!" I say walking over to Ciel. I could tell that Sebastian will get me back at some point.

(**Next day)**

I was cleaning dishes when Ciel comes rushing in. he hands me a note and it reads:

_Dear Ella,_

_I was informed Last night while in bed your aunt had a heart attack. She died we buried her in the grave yard a block away from her house. There will be no ceremony because you are the only family she had. I am dearly sorry._

_Love, Nurse Winter_

I fell to the ground, tears sliding down my cheek. Ciel sat next to me, holding me. I placed my head on his shoulder. "She was the only family I had left." I choked out between sobs. "I know Ella." Ciel said trying his hardest to comfort me.

We arrived at the graveyard. No one was there. When I got to my aunt's grave I placed a bundle of flowers, which Ciel bought me, on it. One last tear fell. It started to rain.


	17. stolen

(1 year later)

One whole year is a long time. I should tell you what happened in that time but it is not really interesting. But the one thing I should tell you is that Ciel and I are finally dating and I a treated the same as before with a little more time with Ciel. Other than that it is normal in the Phantomhive manor.

I was organizing Ciel's desk in the study when "CIEL!" a high pitch yell rings out. I hurry to see what made that horrid sound. I walk in as Ciel stands up. "Ciel who is that?" the girl asks. Ciel turns his head and looks at me. I knew it was a guest so I bowed and said "I am Ella. I am the new maid here." She smiles and laughs "oh why hello Ella! Wait you are not cute?" she runs over to me and grabs my hand. I am dragged up stairs.

She walks into my room and asks "do you have anything cute?" she opens my closet. "Oh wow all these dresses are too sad! Oh wait what is this!" She pulls out a light blue dress with a lace arms. I was forced into changing into it. When I walk out she undoes my bun and placed a blue rose into it. "There now you're cute! Come let's show Ciel!" I was again dragged. When I walked in I could tell that Ciel was trying to not look shocked and not to tell me I look good. "Ciel isn't your maid cute?!" She cried. "Yes she cute Elizabeth." He says somewhat annoyed. I bow and head into the kitchen.

Sebastian is already in there smiling. "Oh shut up or I will go tell her that you are not cute." I assured. He quickly became quiet. There was a sudden scream. "LIZZY!" Ciel yelled. I rushed into the dining room only to see man jump out the window with the girl in his hands. "Get Elizabeth back and kill the man that took her!" Ciel ordered. "Of course young master." I bow and dash out the window.

I see Elizabeth struggling. I run faster and she sees me. I could tell she was happy that I was so close to her. Finally I was in hands reach of her. I grabbed her and set her down. "I will be right back!" I say turning and running after the man. I catch him and pull him into the woods .I sink my teeth into his neck. I watch the blood drip down him. I laugh and throw his limp body aside. I wipe the blood off my face and hurry back to the girl.

When we walk through the door Ciel runs over to Elizabeth. I step aside and walk in to the kitchen.

(Next day)

I was in the garden with their gardener finny. I showing him tricks on how to pick flower without ruining the whole plant. He was very grateful for the help. "How do you know so much Miss Ella?" Finny asks picking another flower. "My Grandma had a garden in the back of her house so every day I would go over and help her tend it. She would teach me neat tricks and when she passed away I did not want her garden to die so I would tend by myself. Once a mouth I would pick some flowers and take them to her grave." I explain to him. "Oh that's was very kind of you!" Finny exclaims. I smile.

I quickly go inside and knock on Ciel's door. "Come in." he says and I walk in. I clear my throat and ask "Ciel can I take a break? For only a half an hour to a hour?" he looks up at me and asks "Why would you need a break?" I sigh and explain "Well I want to take some flowers from my Grandma's garden and put them on her grave. Because today is her birthday." He stares at me with sympathy and answers "I would love to give you a break but no. we are having company over all afternoon."


	18. Blood and songs

I head back to my room. My head raged with anger. I change into another dress because the last one was dirty from the garden. I was just walking out my bedroom when there was a knock on the door. I hurried to the door. When I opened it a guy with black hair stood there. A girl with a tight outfit on was clinging on his arm. "Hello come in Ciel will be with you in a minute." I say motioning for them to enter. Just as I close the door Ciel comes walking down the stairs.

They start chatting and I head into the kitchen to make some tea. I handed it out to everyone. Ciel looks at me but I turn my head. I put out some sweets that I made that morning. I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. I hurried to see what happened. A guy with silver hair lay on the ground with no clothes on. All of a sudden Finny rushes in. "Ella! Um well this is Pluto also known as the demon hound." Finny says as he gets attacked by Pluto. "Okay but why is he in the house? Shouldn't he be outside?" I reply getting a broom out to clean the mess. "Yeah I will take him out now. He just got excited and jumped through the window." He explains pushing the dog or human out the door.

I start to pick up some of the shards of glass when my hand slipped making my fall on the sharp edges. Blood dripped down my arm. I wash some of it away with a cloth but more seeps out. I notice that some glass is lodge in my arm. "Great now I have to pull pieces of glass from my arm." I mumble tying my arm up to slow the bleeding. I walk out and eyes stare at me. "Ella what happened? Are you okay?" Ciel asks getting up. "I am fine. It is just a little cut. I going up stairs to clean it I will be right back.

By the time I reach the stairs the white cloth was stained red. Ciel was following right behind me. "Sebastian go entertain the guest while I help Ella." Ciel orders as we pass him. "I don't need help! I am just going to pull out some glass from my arm and bandage it!" I remind him digging around for something to pry out glass with. After I get what I need I sit down on my bed and unwrap my arm. His eyes widen and he exclaims "How did you manage to do this!" I roll my eyes and explain "Well it was your demon hounds fault! He jumped through the window breaking it. And when I was cleaning it up my hand slipped and I landed on it. There for cutting my arm."

Blood oozed out all over the place. I could see some of my bone through the red liquid. So far there have been five pieces of glass stuck in. Every time one came out I could see that Ciel was about to faint. All of the pieces were finally out. "You should go I am going to sew it up." I say grabbing the string. He nods and runs out the door. I laugh and plunge the needle into my arm. I stab the needle over and over again till I reach the end of the cut. I wash the remaining blood off and head downstairs. When I walk in every one looks at my arm. The skin was bright pink and red stained the rest. I put my head down and rush to the kitchen again.

The guest finally went home. I was in the garden picking some roses. I was singing to myself a song my grandma taught me. A few of my favorite things was the name. "Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with string these are a few of my favorite things." I stopped singing when I heard footsteps. "You are a good singer you know." Ciel was sitting on the bench behind me. "Sing for me." he ordered. I sighed and began.

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens brown paper packages tied up with string theses are a few of my favorite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudel, door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings these are a few of my favorite things. Girls in white dress with blue satin sashes snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes silver white winters that melt into spring these are a few of my favorite thing! When the dogs bite, when the bees sting when I'm feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things then I don't feel so bad!"


	19. back stabing old friends

I stopped singing and got up. Ciel was smiling at me but I just turned my head and left. I was still mad at him for not letting me go visit my grandma's grave. I headed towards the door of the house but I heard familiar footsteps behind me. "William I know you are there! Come on out I have not seen you in forever!" I smile as the dark haired man with glasses walks out of the bushes. He laughed and said "Oh course you know I am here! It been a long time hasn't it? Well that is why I am standing in front of you right know!" I laugh with him and give him a hug.

Ciel watches us while we talk. I stop when I can feel him glaring at me. "Sorry William but I have to go clean some more. I wish we could keep talking but _someone_ is getting angry." I look over at Ciel who stood up and was heading back inside. I started following him when William asks me "Hey can I talk to you tonight when you job is done?" I smile and tell him to meet me in the garden. He nods and I walk away.

Finally the day ends. Wait till Ciel is asleep to go to the garden. My feet clank against the concrete. I dash over to the bench and sit down waiting for my secret visitor to come. I felt his warm breath on my neck. In a quick second I am face to face with a grinning William. My eyes widen as I fell backwards of the bench. His smile was terrifying. He laughed like an evil scientist about to experiment on a live human. I scrambled to my feet but fell once again. "Poor poor Ella thought I was a friend. Well that was a mistake!" He wiped out his death scythe and aimed at me. Before he could puncher me I turned to the side grabbing his weapon.

I used all my strength to fling him over making enough time for me to stand up. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "How could you? I thought I could trust you!" I scolded glaring at him. He stared at me and claimed "Well it was not hard! You are a demon!" he walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I was ready to kill him. My eyes flashed with anger. William burst out laughing. It was loud enough for people from three states away to hear.

The first punch came from me. I hit his stomach making him stop his horrid laughing. I knew the fight was starting. There was slicing and stabbing, punches and kicks. A blur of hands was all you could see. This went on for what seemed like hours. He tried to get me to break by saying things like "Why waste the time everyone is dead?" and "You won't win!" But I told myself not to let it get to you. This worked well until he knew the one thing that could stop me in my tracks. "Your grandma would be disappointed in you!" My hands would not move. Memories of my grandma flashed in my mind. By the time I snapped out of it was too late.

A searing pain sliced through my body. I raised my hand to my neck. My legs buckled under me. A pool of blood surrounded me. I gasped for breath. I knew I would die. He hit me in the only spot that can kill a demon. He sliced me right a crossed my neck and with a death scythe. Cold red fluid ran down my fingers. Red poured into my eyes and mouth. There was a sudden shout of commotion. I could see William smiling and exclaimed "Aw look your savoir has come! Sorry to break it to you but Ciel does not love you. You are just another servant." A tear ran down my cheek. My breathing was slow. Every breath hurt. I was weak and my bloody hands slid back down to the ground.

I looked over to see Ciel kneeling over my blood stained body. I closed my eyes and thought to myself "I am just another servant. Ciel never loved me." my breathing stopped.


	20. Death?

Death is always scary but I was so full of pain that I did not care. No one that loves me is alive. Ciel never did and never will love me. The moments of when we kissed appeared. Those meant nothing any more. A white light flooded my vision. It got closer and closer till all the black around me disappeared. I remembered that I can't go to heaven only hell. I stopped wondering when a face appeared.

Dark hair was the only thing I could see. His one blue eye sparkled while his other one was covered by a black eye patch. I remembered what William did and said to me. Everything that was blurry soon found a form. My breathing came in gasps. I tried to sit up but every inch of my body hurt. I noticed that Ciel who was sitting next to me was talking. I did my best to hear him.

"Ella can you hear me? You are going to be fine." I did my best to answer him. "Yes I c-can hear you." The words came out in whispers. His arm slid under my head and lifted it up. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. It hurt but I ignored the pain. He could sense that it hurt me so he laid my arms back at my side.

The cold ground made me shiver. I was in the same spot that I got sliced in. I noticed that Sebastian was next to me fixing some bandages for me. Once he placed them on my neck I felt another bolt of pain run through my body. I closed my eyes and winced from the pain. "Sebastian you are hurting her!" I could hear Ciel complain. I reopened my eyes just in time to hear Sebastian say "Young master she is already hurting." I took a deep breath and exclaimed "Seriously I am lying in a pool of my own blood because I got sliced a crossed the neck and you two are arguing?!" My voice was choppy and breathless but they understood what I said.

After hundreds of more bolts of pain Sebastian was finally done. Sebastian was about to pick me up when I suddenly heard a noise. I lifted my hand up telling Sebastian and Ciel to be quiet. To my surprise a body was hovering over me. I frowned was I saw it was Grell. He began talking but I was not paying attention. "I am here to apologize for what William did to this one." I wanted to kill him but I was too weak. That was probably why he said it.

Grell was soon shooed away. I was lifted up and brought into the house. I never realized how nice your bed is until you lie in a puddle of your own blood. I was treated even more. My hair was washed but the stench of blood still lingered. My arms and legs were scratched up also. My breathing was close to being back to normal. My talking was still a little choppy.

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when Ciel walks in. He walks over and sat down next to my bed. He looks me in the eyes. "Ciel is something wrong?" I ask beginning to sit up. He helps me and explains "Well right before you past out from blood loss you said something." I did not know what he was talking about and he must have seen that because he continued. "You said that I never loved you and that you were just another of my servants." I remembered that and turned my head. A few tears rolled down my face. Still looking down I admitted "Yes I did say that didn't I? Look Ciel you can argue all you want and I believe that you don't think of me as another servant but that is what I am. Ciel I love you so much but do you really love me?" I looked up to see that Ciel was looking at the door.

"Ella of course I love you. It is just complicated. I know that what I am about to say will make you want to kill me but I don't want you to get even more hurt then you already are." Before he could continue Sebastian walks in. "Young master I think that Miss Ella should get some rest." He gets up and walks out. Right before the door closes Ciel looks back at me. I turn my head so he could not see me ball my eyes out.


	21. More pain and ugly faces

Was Ciel breaking up with me? Or was he just confused? These questions run through my mind as I lay in bed trying to fall asleep. There is a storm ragging outside. Every lightning strike causes me to jump and every time thunder shakes the ground I huddle under the blankets more. I close my eyes hoping it will go away.

I was up for hours. I thought by the time I get some sleep I would be morning. Before I could elaborate on this thought a knock on the door came. "Hello?" I ask in a quiet voice. The door creaks open and Ciel walks in. "I thought that I would check on you since there is a storm and you are badly hurt." He whispers walking closer to my bed. "Thanks I guess. If you must know I was having trouble falling asleep with the storm. But don't think I am afraid or anything!" I look at Ciel who is staring at me. "Okay fine I am a little afraid." I admit looking away from Ciel.

He walks over next to my bed and asks if I wanted him to stay till I fall asleep. I nodded my head and sits down. I slid over and he lies down next to me. I close my eyes and to my surprise I feel Ciel's arms wrap around me. I could not help but move closer to him. I laid my head on his chest. His heart beat calmed me down and I was soon fast asleep.

Bright light shines through my eyes. I blink them open to see Sebastian standing by the window. I look over to see Ciel is awake and looking at me. We quickly scramble away from each other when we realize we are tangled together. I hear Sebastian laugh. I look down and start to blush. I see that Ciel is blushing to. Sebastian helps me sit up and places a tray on my lap. I start to eat when I hear a carriage door close. I look up at Sebastian and announce "Someone is here." He nods and heads down stairs.

I finish eating and lay back down. I laugh and look over at Ciel. "Why is this weird?" I ask. Ciel stares back at me and admitted "I guess because we are different. But it shouldn't be weird." I place my hand on my neck and moan. "I am so stupid at times. Wait if there is a guest should you get dressed?" Ciel then jumps off my bed and dashes to his room.

There is another knock on the door. "Come in." I say turning my head to the door. To my amazement Elizabeth was in the door. "Hello Ella. I came to thank you for saving me. I heard that you were hurt so I bought you this." She hands over a small box with a red ribbon on it. I slowly open it making sure not to rip the ribbon. Inside was a thick black necklace with a red heart charm on it. "Wow it is beautiful! Thank you." I exclaim. "Well I knew it would leave a scar so it can help cover it and besides it is so cute!" She commented.

Finally it was night. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a loud crash. I would have jumped up but I knew it would cause really bad pain. There were two more loud crashes. Then the ground started to shake. I rolled of the bed on my back. It knocked the breath out of me. I heard the door slam open and footsteps run in. Before I had the time to regain my breath a body leaped on top of me crashing the few parts of my body that were no hurt. A familiar face appeared. Alois. There was a tall man behind him who was his butler. A cloth was wrapped around my mouth then around my eyes. I was then lifted from the ground and carried off.

(Full credit goes to my friend for the idea of having Ciel and the main person sleep in the same bed because of a storm! It was her idea for her story! Oh and thank you for the people who have been reading my story and reviewing it is appreciated and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!)


	22. Memory loss

I twisted and turned trying to make him drop me. Every turn sent a jolt of pain from my neck. Claude held on to me tighter. He stopped running in front of a warehouse. I barely heard Alois ordering Claude to do something with me. He dropped my body knocking the breath out of me. I was dragged in by my arms.

My limp body was tossed at the wall. I groaned and pushed myself up. Alois laughed and pointed out "Well aren't you in bad shape? It will all be better when I stab you with a needle!" Before I could wonder what that meant Claude injected some fluid into my arm. I passed out in a matter of seconds.

I awoke with a jump. I was covered in bandages. I looked around. I did not remember any of it. "You are awake. Great young lord wants to speak to you." A tall man with glasses stood next to the door. "Who are you? Where am I?" I ask getting up. "Oh my I forgot that you have lost you memory. I am Alois's butler Claude. You are betrothed to Alois. You live here in the Trancy mansion." He said walking over to me.

I walked out the door when Claude finished dressing me. Claude led me down the hall to what seemed like a study. A blond haired boy sat in a big chair. He looked at me and smiled. "Ella!" He got up and rushed over to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I backed away from him. He stared at me and remembered "Oh my, I am sorry. We are dating. I am Alois." I look over to Claude and he nods. I look back and decided "Okay I can believe that I have been dating you. You are cute." He seemed pleased.

Alois orders his butler to leave. When we are alone Alois wraps his arms around me again. I look at him thinking that it will bring my memory back. In a split second his lips are pressed together with mine. I closed my eyes hoping that the kiss will make me feel safe. It doesn't make me feel safe more like I am burning in the pit of hell. He lets go of me and smile. I stare at the ground.

I turn and leave not sure if it is just me or if Alois is lying. I reach my room sit down at a desk. I began to write how I feel. I get to write two sentences when the window next to me broke. I fall on the ground and crawl over to the bed. Two people fell through the window. The tall one that looked kind of like Claude was helping the smaller one up. The smaller one had dark hair and an eye patch.

The rushed over to me. I scrambled back to the wall. "Ella we have to get you out of here!" The small one was about to grab me when I screamed. "CLAUDE HELP!" The boy looked confused. Claude rushed in with Alois following. Alois quickly tackled the boy. I stood up and dashed to the door. Alois soon was next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder as he held me. "It all right I will make the bad people go away." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my head.

I closed my eyes hoping it will all be better when I open them. I felt two arms grab me and pull me close. I opened to see the boy staring at me with one eye. He kissed me. I felt safe. My memory came back to me. When he let go of me I smiled and hugged him. "Ciel-" I stopped feeling a sharp pain coursing through my body. I fell to the ground coughing. Blood started to pour out of every one of my cuts and scars.

I heard a laugh and a scream. My neck began spurting blood. I felt the cold liquid surround me. I glanced back at Ciel and coughed out "back away."


	23. Die Alois Die

"Back away." Ciel looked puzzled but he stepped back. I slowly dragged my arms under me and pushed my body up. My body slowly raised itself to my feet. My eyes burned red but not from blood. I looked straight at Alois and laughed. "Stupid little boy. You never mess with a demon girl."

Claude came running at me. I side kicked him sending him flying and hitting the wall. Alois eyes widened in fear. I slowly walk over to him. I place my hand under his chin. I lifted it so he looked right into my eyes. "You are somewhat cute when you are scared. Ciel should I kill him?" I said looking back at Ciel who stood leaning ageist the wall with content. "No don't kill him." I frowned and looked back at Alois.

I slowly tightened my grip on his chin letting my nails sink into his skin. Blood dripped down my fingers. I yank my hand away letting him fall to the ground screaming in pain. I turned around and walk over to Ciel. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We looked at each other. In a split second we were kissing. I felt like I was safe again. I never wanted that moment to end.

We slowly let go of each other. I looked down and moaned. "Damn it Alois you ruined another dress! You should thank Ciel if it wasn't for him you would be dead." I walked over to the window and jumped. Sebastian followed carrying Ciel.

When we arrived back at the manor I gasped. "Oh my, it still is in one piece!" I laughed but I knew that my happiness would end soon. I walked inside and hurried to my room to change into another dress. When I walked back down stairs I saw Baldroy holding a flame thrower. I ran over to him and scolded "How many times do I have to tell you not to use the flamethrower in the house?!"

I took it away from him and carried it outside. I came back in only to see Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy running around the house screaming "Mouse, catch the mouse!" I started to walk up the stairs when I see a little furry creature run past my foot. I quickly snatch it up. The servants are behind me with a shocked expression on their faces.

I laugh and head up stairs. As I was walking down the hall I see Ciel mumbling to himself. "Hey Ciel look what I caught running around the house!" I call holding up the mouse. "Huh, oh yes that great." He replies. "What wrong Ciel?" I ask following him as he walks into his study.

"It is just business has been hard." He says not wanting to get into it. I whisper in the rodent's ear and placed it on top of the desk. "Get that thing off my desk." He ordered getting mad. The mouse scampers over to a pile of papers and grabs one. The mouse runs back over to me with the paper. "Good boy! You are smarter than some humans I have met!" I say picking up the mouse and the paper he had brought to me.

I began to read the note. I gasp. "It is about your parents."

(Okay I am sick of all the comments telling me I have some spelling mistakes! I know I suck at spelling but get over it! Thank you for everyone who is reading my story and not worrying about small mistakes. But please I am tired of the "You spelled this wrong." Or "You spelled that wrong." I hate reading reviews that say "besides the spelling…" I mean stop just stop. But thank you to the people who are not like that. There is a lot more to this story! Hope you enjoy it!)


	24. Little girl

"It is about your parents." I look up to see he has his head resting on his fist. I read the rest out loud. "A girl of age eight was left to fend for herself after her parents died in a fire. This case is similar to the Phantomhive's case." I place the paper down. "I know what you are thinking but this girl has no one to look after her. We must go to the scene."

When we arrived a group of people were surrounding the house. The police were over on the other side trying to collect information from a crying girl. "Idiots." I murmured to myself. "What are you going on about?" Ciel asked placing his hand on my shoulder. "The police over there they don't know how to talk to a girl. Ciel it might be good if I go over there and talk to her. I can connect to her more and gather more information." He nodded and shooed me off.

I walked over to the little girl and kneeled down. The police looked at me confused. I explained "I am going to talk to her because I can relate now if you could give us some space that be wonderful." They backed up and I look at the girl again. Tears were streaming down her face. I wiped them away and hugged her. She grabbed on to me like she was waiting for a hug forever.

When she let go of me I started to talk. "What is your name sweetie?" she looked at me and answered "My name is Rachel. Why were those cops asking me all those questions?" I tried to explain as best I could "They only want to find out how this happened. Can you tell me what you saw in there?" She nodded and started to talk.

"I was in my room when the fire started. My butler was dressing me for the day. I heard a scream and I went to see what it was. The kitchen and the backyard were on fire. I went to go find my parents who I thought would be in there room and when I walked in they were burned and dead." She began to cry again. "As I looked at their dead bodies a face appeared." I ask her if she could describe the face she nodded "it was a boy. He had blond hair and wore a green jacket. There was a man standing next to him. He was tall wearing a black suit and he had glasses. He kind of looked like him only with glasses." She pointed at Sebastian.

I grabbed her hand and walked her over to Ciel. When he saw me he looked irritated. Rachel slid behind me in fear. "Oh you are scaring her. I have good news." He sighed and asked "What is the good news? Did you get any information out of her?" I nodded picking Rachel up and holding her in my arms. "I know who did it! Rachel saw two faces were her parents were. It was Alois and Claude." His eyes widened in shock.

Just then Rachel started talking "I might only be eight but I am not dumb so don't look so shocked." She looked at me and asked "Why do cute people have to be the rudest?" I laughed. "I don't know. Ciel I like this girl she has some sense!" He rolled his eyes just as the orphanage owner came over to retrieve Rachel. I felt the little girl cling to me clearly not wanting to go. The women came over and tried to pry off the girl but Rachel was strong.

When the women managed to get the girl off I hugged her. I kissed the top of her head. The women dragged her off. I stood up and walked over to Ciel who was staring at me. "Ciel can we adopt her just for a little? There is something different about her." He sighed again and said "If it would make you happy then … Yes." I ran over to him and kissed him.


	25. Adopted

(Ciel's point of view)

She kissed me and hurried off. "What did I get myself into." I mutter to myself. Sebastian smiles and said "Young master you seem to have a soft spot for her. Do you even know how to take care of a child?" I give him the death stare and state "No but what do you think you are here for. Sebastian I order you to care for that child as if it were your master." "Yes my lord."

(Back to Ella's point of view)

"Excuse me but I am going to adopt her." I notified to the lady still trying to manage Rachel who is having a temper tantrum. Rachel stopped fighting and ran over to me. I picked her up and hugged. "Good luck with her." The lady hurried of her dress scraping on the ground. I walked back over to Ciel who was talking to Sebastian.

I placed Rachel down when we arrived in front of Ciel. "Well if you are going to live with us you should know our names." I began looking at Rachel. "I am Ella. This is Ciel and that is his butler Sebastian." She nodded. "Thank you Ciel. I can tell you did not really want me at you manor. I promise not to be a big pain." She said walking over to Ciel. She motioned for him to come down so she can whisper something in his ear. He leaned down and smiled. I pretended I could not hear what she said but I could. "She is very pretty. You are very lucky."

When we were done we headed back to the carriage. The trip back was very long and Rachel fell asleep on my lap. We finally reached the house. Sebastian opened the door for me and I picked up the sleeping Rachel. "Let me carry her inside." It was Sebastian holding out his arms. I nod and slowly lay her in his arms.

Sebastian takes her up to an empty room and I walk to my room with Ciel following. When we arrive at my room I go and sit down on the bed. "There is something about that girl that is different and I can't figure out what it is!" I exclaim. Ciel walks over and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Maybe you see me in her. She did have the same experience as me." he said as I lay my head on him. "Yes and no only because she does not have a demon butler if she did she would be long gone and would not have wounds. Or that is a bad butler."

Ciel looked shocked "She has wounds?" I nod and explain "There were a couple small cuts nothing serious. But they were hidden." He sighs and looks at me. I smile and as if reading my mind he starts kissing me. All of a sudden Rachel comes running in with tears streaming down her face. I pick her up and set her on the bed.

"What is wrong?" I ask her hugging her trying to make her stop crying. "M-my family is dead. My birthday is tomorrow. M-my grandma is in the hospital. Why does this have to happen to me!? I did what I was told and even help my servants!" she exclaimed seeming to now realize what this all meant. "I don't know why these things happen to people. But don't think you are alone. My parents died also. Not in a fire but they were shot. My aunt died too. Also my butler tried to kill me." She looked up at me her eyes blood shot from crying.

I walked her back to her room. "Ella can you stay here till I fall asleep? My mother used to do that." Rachel asked. "Of course sweetie I would do anything for you."


	26. William is back

I woke up and looked over at the clock. The clock read eight o'clock. I trudged out of bed and put on my clothes. I walk down stairs to see Sebastian talking to someone. It was Rachel. "Good morning Rachel and Sebastian." I say walking over to them. "Good morning Ella. Oh thank you for staying with me last night."

I noticed that she was wearing the same dress from yesterday. "Hey why don't I take you shopping for some new dresses to wear." I ask sitting next to Rachel. Rachel's face lit up and she smiled "Oh I would love that! Also I would like to learn about you and Ciel and Sebastian." I smile. I turn around just in time to see Ciel walking over to us. "Ciel you decided to get up! Oh before I forget Rachel said she wants to get to know us. That means you, me and Sebastian." I say getting up again. He sighed.

I motioned for Rachel to follow me upstairs. She got up and followed me. I walked her into my room and grabbed a brush. "Well let's start with me. So what do you want to know?" I ask gliding the brush though her hair. "What do you like to do in your free time? What is your relationship with everyone in the manor? Do you have any enemies? If yes then why are they your enemy?" I took a moment to think these questions through and began.

"I like to read and sometimes draw. I also like to sing. Well there are three other servants in the house that drive me crazy. With Sebastian well I never really talked to him. He is too busy with Ciel and Ciel well we are kind of dating. We love each other. Yes I have a few. They all tried to hurt me in some way." She nodded and asked "what about your past. Like where is your family?" I took a deep breath and answered "Well it all started when my grandma died. Then my parents got shot. I went to live with my aunt who said I should go see Ciel because he was my childhood friend. I got kidnapped three times and my aunt died of a heart attack. That is my past to sum it up."

When I finished Rachel looked shocked. I laughed.

(A few hours later)

When we arrived back home from shopping Rachel ran upstairs. I followed her into her room. I helped her into one of her new dresses. "I want to show Ciel my new dress!" I nod and take her down to his study. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I hear Ciel call. I walk in and told him "Rachel wanted you to see her new dress that she got." He looked up as she walked out in front and spun around. The top of her dress was light red with a black neckline. The belt was black and the bottom had layers. The first layer was red, the second was white, and the third was black. "It is adorable." Ciel said. "Hey Rachel I have to go do something can you stay here with Ciel?" I ask hearing that someone has arrived. "Sure Ella."

I smiled and rushed down stairs. I saw that Sebastian was outside and I went to join it. "We might have a problem. " I paused when he looked up at me. I continued "William is here." Sebastian got up and rushed over to me. "Where is Rachel?" He asked walking towards the house. "Inside, I left her with Ciel." My eyes widen and I dashed up the stairs in the study. I walked over to Ciel who was answering some question. "William is here and he is coming up here for Rachel." I whispered in his ear. He looks over at me in shock.

"Sebastian, I have some unfinished business to do. I want you to take Rachel." Ciel called. "Yes my lord." Sebastian answered leading Rachel away. When they were gone Ciel asked me "When will he get here." I smile and replied "He is here." As if on cue William bursts through the window. Shards of glass flew everywhere. I covered my head. I felt them slice ageist my arms like a million tiny needles.

I stood up and looked over at Ciel. "Wow I am an awful demon." I rushed over to Ciel. "Don't worry about me. Just kill him." Ciel ordered. I smiled "My pleasure." I dashed at William. He stepped to the side but to his surprise I grabbed his arm and throw him out the window. I land on top of him pressing him harder on the ground. I grab his weapon that was lying next to him. "Pay back." I say plunging the spear into his chest. I back up as the limb body begins to bleed. I slowly pull the bloody staff out of his chest. I drag his body to the nearby woods.

When I return I walk in to the house and rush to the study. "Wow that was quick. Are you okay?" Ciel as I enter the room. "Yeah I am fine. He deserved it. Oh my you're bleeding. Let me help you clean up." I say picking up his bloody arm. "I am fine it is nothing." I look at him and walked to get a rag to clean it with. When I got back Ciel was sitting in his chair. I walked over to him and dabbed the rag on his wounds. The blood comes off showing little cuts and scrapes. When I finish I do the same with my arms which were in worse shape.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Rachel runs in and hugs me. "I heard a loud crash and I got scared. Are you okay?" Rachel asks looking at my arm. "Yes I am fine it is just a little cut." She looks up at me nods. I quickly turn around just in time to see Grell jump into the room. Rachel moves behind me. "Bassy don't you look deadly!" Grell claims rushing over to Sebastian. Grell stops when he sees Rachel "Who is that?" he exclaims pointing at Rachel. "This is Rachel now don't you have somewhere else to be?" I say starting to get really annoyed.

"Well I just had to see my sweet Bassy! Oh and I came for William." Grell said still latched on the Sebastian. I looked over at Ciel. I quickly looked back and answered "William is not here. He left." I say taking hold of Rachel's hand and leading her out the door. "Ella who was that man and why was he in the house?" Rachel asked looking up at me. "That was Grell and he won't be here very long. Why don't you see what Finny is doing?" I replied. She nodded and ran off. I walked back into the room.

"Why is he still here?" I asked staring at him. "You killed William?!"

(Okay so I made this one longer because some people don't like my chapters short.)


	27. The dance

"You killed William?!" Grell looked shocked. I closed my eyes and rushed out the door. I ran into my bedroom and closed the door. I sat down on my bed. Ciel burst through the door followed by Sebastian. I looked up at them. Ciel sat next to me and asked "Why did you run away?" I looked down. "Greif." I got up when I saw Rachel walk in.

She looked at me shocked. "Why do you feel grief? I am sure what you did was meant to be done and was for the best." For a little girl she knows how to cheer someone up. I stood up and reassured "Sorry I ran out I don't like pressure on past events. My question is why is everyone crammed into my room? I expected Ciel and Rachel but why are you here Sebastian? Whatever happened to Grell?" Ciel stood up next to me and explained "Sebastian is here because well I don't know why he is here. Oh Grell well he had to go."

I smiled at the last part. I looked at Sebastian who answered "I am a butler it is my job to make sure everyone is okay. Physically and mentally." I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically "Sure." Rachel laughed.

(5 months later)

My shoes clanked against the stairs. Rachel smiles while letting in some guests. The house fills quickly. Rachel comes rushing over to me and exclaims "I love parties! This will be so fun!" She prances up the stairs and I follow when I see Sebastian come in and get the door. I helped into her new dress. "Have you picked out your dress yet?" Rachel asked me when I grab the brush from the counter and start to pull it through her long blond hair curls. "No, not yet. You want to help don't you." She nods and dashes to my room.

She goes through my closet and picks out four dresses. I look down at them and picked up a red one. She smiles and leaves. I slid the dress over my body. I head over the desk and sit down. I start to brush my hair but an image appears in my mind. I quickly drop the brush and start to draw the scene on a piece of paper. The faces became clearer. I took a deep breath and walked out the door and down to the party. I was wearing a strapless dress. The top was plain but the bottom was covered in ruffles and jewels.

The room was filled with people dressed with every color known to man. I looked around and saw Ciel standing in the middle of the room talking to a group of people. He stopped when he saw me. Ciel slipped through the crowd and came up next to me. "You look amazing!" He said looking at the dress I was wearing. "Thanks but I really need to talk to you. Alone." I say staring at him. All of a sudden Rachel comes skipping up to us. "Come on the music is getting slow. You two should dance just once." She pointed out with puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

Ciel looked up at me and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?" I smiled and placed my hand over his. He drags me to the center. We start to dance. At first I was kind of shy but I got over it and it felt like we were the only people on this world. I looked over to see Rachel dancing with Sebastian I laughed and Ciel looked over at them and laughed with me. I closed my eyes I was about to say something when I feel his hands pull me closer to him. I look at him and smile shyly. He kissed me but I pull away. "Ciel stop there is something I have to say. Rachel she has made a contract."


	28. surprise surprise

"Rachel she has made a contract." Ciel's eyes widened. "How do you know this?!" He asks looking over at Rachel who is still dancing with Sebastian. She was smiling and laughing. Ciel had let go me. "I don't know I had a vision of a younger Rachel and she had a butler." I reply hoping my voice does not sound as scared as I felt. "But the butler did not have to be a _demon_." Ciel said lowering his voice. I sighed and explained "The butler was Claude and his eyes were like mine and Sebastian's."

I closed my eyes hoping to prevent me from crying. It did not work tears start rolling down my face. I turn and hurry up stairs. Ciel follows looking back to make sure that no one has seen them leave. I start to pace mumbling things to myself tears still pouring down my cheeks. I feel Ciel wrap his arms around my trying to make me calm done. "Calm done it will be okay." Ciel reassures. "Shut up Ciel you don't understand." Ciel seemed shocked. I push away from his grip and stare him straight in the eyes and continued "Claude would have saved her but he is not her butler anymore. I realized that is he was not her butler he would have ate her. So there is only one possibility. She is a demon."

The words hung in the air. I coughed and it turned into a coughing fit. Ciel was too busy trying to grasp my words to realize I was choking. I slowly fell to the floor. I grabbed at my neck. Ciel still stood there clueless to anything that was happening. I heard pounding of feet. It was Sebastian and Rachel. Rachel ran over to me. I lowered my hands to the ground and dug my nails into the floor bored. Sebastian picked me up in his arms. My coughing finally stopped. "What happened to-" I fell out of his arms and hurried into my bedroom. I ripped open my draw. I emptied everything out of it. My hands fell landed on a yellow container. I opened it and shook two pills out of it. I quickly swallowed them and let out the breath that I forgot I was holding in.

I stood up. Rachel and Sebastian stared at me and Ciel still in the hall not knowing that anything happened. "I have this thing where whenever I get too worried or mad I start to cough or sometimes I will have something like a stoke. This is my medicine to stop my coughing." Rachel nodded and hugged me. Sebastian turned out of the room and headed to Ciel.

I walked into the hall to find Ciel asking what happened. He did not notice me so I lead Rachel who was squeezing my hand over to them just as Sebastian finished explaining. "Ella I am so sorry I should have helped you." I looked down at my dress which was filthy and ripped at on side. When I looked up I refused to look at Ciel. "It is fine." I say dryly. "But I guess I have to fix my dress." I let go of Rachel and tore the ripped side of the dress up to my thigh revealing my light skinned leg.

I could feel eyes staring at me in shock. I sigh and close my eyes. "Well it looks better and natural. Has any of you seen legs?" I ask admiring the looks of my new dress. Ciel was the first to talk. "No you look good. I just never seen you…um….show of your body that way. We should get back to the party." He said still looking at the bottom of my dress. "Yeah I guess." I reply walking away.

When we head back into the party I could see some men looking at my leg that was penetrating from my outfit. I sighed and let Rachel drag me into the crowd. "Are you mad at Ciel?" she asked looking at me with sympathy. "Kind of only because I thought he would be used to surprising news." I answered brushing the hair out of her face. I smiled and closed my eyes. "Rachel you said you had a butler what was there name and where were they when the fire started?"

I opened my eyes just in time to see a tear run down Rachel's face. I bent down just as she started to talk. "His name was Claude. He left years before the fire. I don't know where he went all I know is that I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. Then he left and I was upset. Hey Ella can I tell you something?" I nod and she continued "Claude he-he was a demon. I made a contract with him but right when he was going to…kill me he said that my soul was not worth eating. So he-he changed me in-into a-a demon." More tears flowed down her face. I wrapped her in a hug. "So am I."


	29. the truth hurts

Rachel backs away and stares at me with shock. "Y-you are!?" she asked her eyes glittering as only a demons can. I nod and take her hand in mine. She smiles and starts to drag me over to a group of people. I realize that Ciel was there. I find more eyes on my when I arrive. "Excuse me for a second." Ciel notified stepping away from the group. I avoid looking into his eyes as he talks. "Do you need something?"

Rachel looks over at me. I look up keeping my eyes off of Ciel. "Rachel told me that I was right. She did make a contract with Claude and….he turned her into a demon." I quickly add on "Are you going to freeze again?" Ciel shook his head and look down at Rachel right when her eyes flash with a demon red. Rachel hid behind me and I bent down and picked her up with ease. Ciel just stood there staring but he was not frozen just standing there. With a look of degust I turned around and lead Rachel over to Sebastian who was serving some food to a couple sitting on a couch. I placed Rachel back on the ground and told her "We are going to have to tell Sebastian about you okay?" she looks up at me and replies "But what if he does not understand and thinks I am a freak." I look at her in shock and see that her eyes are filling up with tears. I tell her to stay where she is while I go tell him. She nods.

I causally walk over to Sebastian who looks up. "Is there something wrong Miss Ella?" He asks walking back to the kitchen. "Well kind of. Rachel she spilled out her guts to me. She _is_ a demon and Claude _was_ her butler."I see that Sebastian already knew. Before he could tell me anything I add "And Rachel thinks that you would not understand and that you will think she was a freak." This got Sebastian's attention. He looked over at Rachel who was sitting on the stairs. He looked the same as when he looks at a couple of cats. I find him walking over to her. I follow impatiently.

When Rachel sees us approaching she rises off the steps and looks down at her feet. I walk in front of Sebastian and motion for him to wait. "Hey I talked to Sebastian. I think he wants to talk to you." I point out lowering to her height. She looks up at me and sighs. "I guess I will talk to him." I smile and look over at Sebastian standing there waiting. He nods and hurries over. I squeeze Rachel's arms slightly. I walk away just as Rachel starts talking to him. I see that Ciel is staring at me. I roll my eyes and turn my back to Ciel who I can sense is still staring at me.

All of a sudden a hand was placed on my shoulder. I quickly turn to see Ciel standing next to me. I refuse to look in his eyes so I look down at my shoes trying not to show how irritated I am. It showed. "Ella why are you so mad at me? Is it because I was still in shock when you started having a coughing fit?" He asked placing his hand under my chin forcing me to look straight at him. His other hand slid down my arm sending shiver through my body. "No I am mad at you because…..because you seemed more shocked that a girl who you barely know is a demon but you were fine when you found out that your girlfriend was forced to live in hell as a contractor for god knows how long!" I exclaimed not realizing that my voice rose a bit but not enough that anyone heard me. I backed away from Ciel who just looked sad.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I reopened them I saw Ciel opening his mouth to speck but closed not sure what to say. Finally he explained "The only reason I did that was because I knew that you were strong but Rachel she is a little girl she must be scared to death. Her parents just died it is hard for her." I stood there shell shocked. I licked my dry lips and trying not to scream said "You think I was not scared!? I do feel sorry for Rachel but do you ever stop to think about how I feel? My parents got shot, I got stabbed god knows how many times, I have no one left in my family, I was dragged down to hell to become a contractor, I was almost eaten by cannibals, My own maid tried to kill me and my best friend tried to kill me not to mention that I had to murder him." I stopped to take a breath. "And for what? So that my boyfriend can completely ignore the fact that I am a total screw up and that I basically cry myself to sleep ever night because I have nobody to share my grief with?" Tears weld up in my eyes and I quickly ran off before I started to ball my eyes out in front of a crowd of people. I did not stop until I was in my room sitting on my bed with the door locked. I felt a sudden wave of sadness fall over me. I buried my head in my arms and prayed that I wake up from this nightmare.


	30. Why bother?

I felt a cold rush of air blow over me. I opened my eyes to see that I had fallen asleep on my bed. I was still wearing my red dress from the party the other night. As I recall the last evening I remembered why I had locked myself in my room. I climbed out of bed and slowly walked over to the mirror. I saw that my eyes were red from crying. I quickly used a tissue to hide most of the side effects from crying. I slowly slid my dress off my body and replaced it with a fresh one. I glanced over at the clock that read 8:00.

I decided that staying cooped up in a bedroom would not make me any happier. As quietly as I can I opened my door and walked down stairs. I was not shocked to see Sebastian in the kitchen still cleaning from last night's disaster. When he saw me he looked kind of shocked and happy at the same time. He smiled and said "Why good morning I did not expect to see you today. I heard what happened last night." I rolled my eyes I and replied in a sleepy voice "Yeah well I hate being locked in my room just because I am mad at _everyone_." I sighed and frowned. He look back down and pointed out "it might be good if you talked with someone." I wanted to scream but I controlled my elf and turned around. "Why would I want to talk to people? Every time I do I get attached and they think that they can just rip my heart apart and I will not care. Well I am done with that."

I headed out side were the sun gave everything a glowing look. I sat down by the rose patched and let the warmness seep into my skin and warm my insides. I was distracted by the beauty of everything that I did not here that someone was coming up behind me. "I did not expect you to be outside." On hearing the voice I knew it was Ciel. I turned to that my back was to him even more. "I wanted to talk to you about last night." He continued but no matter what he says I vowed I would stay silent.

"Okay I guess you are not going to talk to me. Don't worry I understand." _No you don't understand!_ I wanted to scream at him but I took a deep breath and instead shook my head. He sat down next to me and was about to grab my hand but thought better of it. He looked down at his shoes and tried to explain. "I thought that you would come to me if you had a problem or if you needed to talk. I never thought that you were hurt in any way. I had forgotten how much family you lost and how much pain _I _put you through. Making you kill someone close to you I was only thinking of me not you. I am truly sorry. Please talks to me even if you want to scream or yell at me go ahead tell me how you have been feeling. I will listen."

When he finished I turned back around and stared him right in the face. I could tell he saw the sorrow and sadness in my eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek. Ciel lifted his hand and wiped it away. "When I said I have no one left in my family I was telling the truth. Everyone was dead except my parents and my aunt now they are dead. Ciel you have no idea how hard my life has been for years I have suffered not just from people dying but I also never got along with anyone. Even my teachers said I was a monster! I was too young to understand but now I do. I know that no one has ever felt my pain and I hope no one does but I don't want to drag anyone down with me into my living hell. I just want to know that someone loves me and that if I die that there will be someone who cries." And this point I was sitting with my head in my hands and watched as the tears slowly drip down my arms and onto my legs.

With a deep breath I continued "all those times when I was stabbed and felt the searing pain in my body I felt like I had gotten what I deserved. That it was a message saying that I was not meant to live any longer but I was lucky. Don't say 'I understand' when you don't know one does." When I finished there was a deep silence. Even to birds stopped chirping. I felt a hand slid under my arms and lift my chin up. My arms fell to my side. I could feel the warmth of the sun disappear as little drops of rain fell ageist my face. There was a cold breeze that was like a slap in the face.

Ciel stood up and lifted me of the bench with him. Ciel leaned over and kissed me. I could feel the warmness of his body almost exit out the cold. The sound of rain falling on the concrete ground was distant. It seemed the only that mattered was my and Ciel. A loud crash of thunder snapped us out of our moment. Ciel took me by the hand and hurried me inside. By the time I was inside I was drenched with water. I ran to my room to change my clothes. When I came back down I was wearing a dark blue dress with a belt that was covered in silver beads.

Rachel was up and sitting at the table clearly worried about me. "I am sorry but I um I heard you talking outside with Ciel." I smiled and walked over to her. "It is fine but between you and me I thinking Ciel is taking it very well considering half the things I said were his fault." I whispered in her ear knowing that she probably does not know about here super hearing. Just then there was a crash coming from outside. I hurry over to see what it was Rachel follows. Looking out at the gloomy weather I see a tall figure slowly approaching. I gasp and reach down for Rachel's hand. I half push half drag her upstairs to her bedroom. "Okay Rachel I need you to stay up here for a bit. Try to stay as quiet as you can." She nods and I kiss her on the head. I hurry down the hall to the study.

When I get there Ciel stands up. "Ella about what you-" I interrupt Ciel and exclaim "there is no time for that Ciel! There is someone outside and he does not look happy." Ciel gives me a puzzled look. "William is here."


	31. Broken

Ciel stood there frozen. He shook his head knowing the last time he was like that there was a lot of yelling. He dashed over to me and said "I thought you killed him?!" he took a deep breath and dragged me down to the basement where he pointed out "He will be coming after you Ella. I need you to stay here and let me handle William. I am going to send Rachel down with you." I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back.

The door slammed shut. I was all alone in a smelly basement that was light up by one flickering light. I found a box ageist one wall and sat down. I heard the door open again and Rachel ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry silently. I hugged her and mouthed the words _be careful_ to Ciel who was backing out of the room. I sat down and placed Rachel on top of me. I slowly rubbed my hand up and down her arm tying to sooth her. She looked up at me and asked.

"Ella please teach me how to fight. Please." I was shocked and I was sure it showed. I tried to form words but I was too stunned. I could see that she really wanted to learn how to fight. I sighed and nodded. I got up at walked over to a spare piece of wood. I lifted it and brought it over to Rachel who was now standing up. "The first lesson in demon fighting is you have to know that you are as strong as you want to be. You may be small but your strength level is high." I reached over and picked up the board again only this time I did it with one finger. I could see the surprise in her eyes and I tossed the wood in the air and caught it with my other finger.

"I want you to lift up this board with one hand. Close your eyes and imagine that it is as light as a feather and you are as strong as a elephant." She nodded and walked forward. Soon the wood was spinning in a hand of a little girl. I smiled and watched as she became more used to her demon abilities. Then there was a burst of wind and the door came flying hitting my in the back. I fell to the ground but quickly scrambled to my feet again.

I feel a searing pain as a deep gash is formed on my arm. I hear people scream my name. I look up the see William hovering over me. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily? Think again." He steps down on my stomach making my ribs creak under his weight. I grab his leg with my hands and yank him with all of my force sending him flying ageist the wall. I hear Rachel gasp and Ciel was now kneeling at my side. "Are you okay?!" Ciel asks clearly worried. I nod my head and point over to Rachel. "Get her away from here, fast."

Then time seemed to stand still. I glanced over to see William running over to Rachel with the sharp point on the weapon facing her. I tried to scream but it came out in puffs of air. Her face was one I would never forget, the horror in her eyes, tears dripping down her face. Ciel was off of me now and running towards Rachel. But it was too late. The sharp blade cut deep into her stomach. Blood seeped out onto the floor staining her clothes. In one swift motion William yanked out the blade and smiled. I cried out Rachel's name in between sobs. "You monster I hate you!" I screamed at him.

"Oh shut up Ella you think you are a princesses and everything is about you. Well it's not." William pointed out and darted out of the house with Sebastian darting after him. I tried to get up but it just shot a bolt of pain through my body. I winced as I dragged myself over to the bloody heap that was once a happy little girl. I sat up ignoring the pain and laid her head in my lap. "I am so sorry Rachel. It should have been me." I cried out in a whisper. Tears streamed down my face. Ciel wrapped his arms around Rachel and carried her upstairs. I fell back down letting the hard floor press ageist my broken body. I felt the warm, stickiness of my blood mixed with Rachel's under my fingers. I felt my body go numb from blood loss.

The one flickering light burned out leaving me to slowly die in the dark. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath which felt like someone had just stabbed me again. "Why couldn't it have been me?" I whisper to myself the darkness of the room seeped into me. A single tear rolled my cheek. "I am so sorry."


	32. capture is easy

I awoke on my bed with a major headache. I tried I sit up but it just cause more pain to pierce my body. A hand gently pushed me down. I looked over to see Ciel staring with a frown on his face. I look away and let more tears flow down my face and onto the pillow. Ciel brushed the hair off of my face. "Why would you try to kill yourself? Why do you like to feel pain?" He ask sitting next to me on the bed. I answer in a hoarse voice "I don't like pain it just feels right for me to feel pain. I should have protected Rachel more. I should have blocked the weapon. Is Rachel okay?" I look up at Ciel who closed his eyes.

"She got hurt badly but she is slowly recovering. She is devastated when she found out that you let yourself bleed. She is still as happy as can be though. Surprisingly you are more hurt then she is. You lost a lot of blood and all your ribs are broken." he rubs his hand on my arm and tries to smile down at me. I frown back. I slide my legs over and stand up. More pain jolts in my body but I shake it off. I hear Ciel exclaiming that I should lie back down but I ignore him. I slowly limp over to my closest and grab a silver dress and fling it over my head. The dress places pressure on my stomach which makes it feel better. I see Ciel staring at me. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

I walk out the door in a slow walk and head to the bedroom which holds Rachel. I open the door to see Rachel crying. I close the door with a click. Rachel looks up and almost leaps out of bed. I head over to the bed but fall a little. I sit down on the bed and smile at her. "Ella you are okay! But shouldn't you be in bed?" My smile fades and I wrap Rachel in a hug. "Yeah I should but I really wanted to be with you. Look Rachel I am so sorry." Rachel cuts me off and shakes her head. "It was not your fault it was that nasty guys fault."

Before I could complain any more Ciel comes in. He sighed and places his hand on his forehead. "Ella what were you thinking!? You are injured and you just walk away! you need to lie down and relax or you will never heal!" He walked over to me and lightly places his hand on my shoulder. "I know Ciel I am sorry. I just want to be with Rachel." He takes a deep breath and tells me he understands. Meanwhile Rachel is sliding over in bed. I smile and bring my feet onto the bed. Ciel bends down and kisses me on the lips. I hear Rachel laugh and I look over to see her smiling. "I hope you are not going to do that all day!" Ciel blushes as I laugh.

There was a sudden banging sound. Ciel was out of the room in a flash. I could feel Rachel press closer to me. "Mey-rin probably dropped something again." I reassure her but not sure myself. The door burst open and Alois comes running in laughing. He dashes over to the bed. He stares down at us and smiles. I try to kick him but he just moves aside and punches me in the stomach. I hear a creak as my ribs not yet healed ribs are shattered. Soon he is hovering over Rachel who brought up her knees and is now curled up in a ball.

I hear more footsteps. Alois quickly picks up Rachel and carries her over to the door. I try to grab hold of him but just fall of the bed instead. I land on my knees screaming "Rachel!" there was another crash. "Let go of me!" I hear Rachel yell. I drag my body to the door but fall. "Rachel." I whisper wanting to cry but no tears come out. There was silence that was anything but relaxing.

Ciel comes dashing in the room almost tripping over me. I have my arm wrapped around my ribs. "Ella. What happened?"


	33. Stupid

Tears slipped down my face. I turned my face away from Ciel while I explained. "Alois he came in and took Rachel I tried to get her but he saw that I was hurt and he used it as an advantage." I slowly rose to my feet. I felt a wave of dizziness crash on me leaving a huge headache. "Ella it was not your fault." I turned to him my eyes red with fury. "Shut up!" aware that my voice was deep and loud. "It is my fault! If I had not decided to take her in she would be in an orphanage playing like a normal kid!" Ciel hand was on my shoulder but I shook it off. "She will never be a normal kid." He whispered to me.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

"LET ME GO!" I screamed in his ear. I was dangling over a boy with blond hair's shoulder. I was inside a manor when he set me down on a chair and tied my hands behind me. "Don't worry we won't kill you. No we need you alive." He said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically "Oh thanks that makes this way better!" I look up and could tell he was getting mad at me. I knew that if I could keep him irritated he will release me and I can run. "What is next? are you going to eat a cupcake in front of me! Or is that too harsh?" I frowned. The boy's face was red with anger. He stood up and walked over to me. "You better be quiet little girl." He said staring me right in the eyes. "Or what?" I ask mockingly. He raised his hand and slapped me right a crossed the face. I sat frozen with shock.

He laughed and walked out the door only then did I notice three people standing in the corner whispering to each other. They were identical twins I guessed. "Are you just going to stand there whispering to each other?" They were silent again. Then the one started to whisper. I closed my eyes and remembered that I had demon hearing. I listened closer.

"Look, master Alois tied up another girl." Said the first one the second answered "Yes I see that, I see that he must capture girls because asking them to dance is too hard for him." Then the third one "It is because he just looks at them and the run." I laughed and opened my eyes. "You really hate your master I see." they looked at each other and hurried away. I sit in silence for a long time. I was never good with quietness so I started to sing to myself.

(Ella P.O.V)

I slid away from Ciel and out of the room. I rushed down the steps and to the door. I heard Ciel call for me but I ignored him just like I was doing with the pain. When I reached the bottom of the steps and was about to run, I felt two arms grab me and lift me up. I turned my head to see Sebastian holding me. "Put me down Sebastian!" I exclaim. My eyes are less red but still noticeably red. "Young master told me to bring you back inside." He said carrying me in bridal style. He set me down in front of Ciel who was looking at me with his one eye. "Ella you are way too weak to fight Alois or Claude."

I turn my back to him but did not take a step forward. "I am going, you cannot stop me Ciel. Now tell Sebastian to move away from the door so I can kick Alois's ass." I say walking closer to the door which Sebastian is blocking. "No matter how much I love the thought of you beating Alois…..I won't let you go and get more hurt." He laid a hand under my chin. I close my eyes hoping that Rachel is okay. "Then why don't you come with me and….protect me." I say as Ciel leans closer to my face. I blush a little and pray he did not see. He nods and pressed his lips ageist mine.

I would have indulged in the kiss but I just back away and grabbed Ciel's hand. I walked over to the door and motion for Sebastian to move. He did and I walked out the door and down to the carriage that parked out front. I climbed in with Ciel following. Sebastian sat up front grabbing the rains. We arrived at Alois's house in a matter of minutes. I climbed out and a scream pierced the air. The scream belonged to Rachel.


	34. Escape

I wanted to scream out to Rachel but Ciel placed his hand over my mouth muffling it. I push his hand away and make my way to the house. Ciel follows.

(Rachel's point of view)

Soft fur tickled my feet. I screamed realizing it was a rat. I kick my foot sending it flying ageist the wall. Alois runs in and stares at me in irritation. "Why the hell are you screaming? You are going to attract unwanted attention." He walks over to me and kicks my chair down. I fall back and gasp. He towers over me and kicks me in the side. I wince and turn my head. I felt a lot of pressure on my stomach as Alois steps down on me. There was a sudden crash.

Alois's foot came off of me and he hurried out the door. I just lie there gasping for breath. I closed my eyes and mentally pleaded that is was Ella and Ciel. Then the door burst open. I look only to see Alois hovering over with a small gun. A bolt of fear ran through me but I forced it away. Then as if on cue a smile spread a crossed my face I looked Alois straight in the eyes and said "Oh hell no, I am a demon I am not scared. I am better then you in every aspect." A puzzled look was pasted to his face.

I closed my eyes and yanked my hands apart as hard as could. I felt the rope that bind them together press into my skin, then it broke. I jumped up and out of surprise Alois dropped the weapon that he was going to kill me with. I cracked my knuckles and darted towards the now scared blond. He turned and ran but my inhuman powers made me faster. I used my right hand to push him. Alois went flying to the back wall. I was soon by his side and was about to hit him when I felt arms slide around me and yank me back. I tried to elbow the person but they had my body pinned to the ground.

I heard footsteps and someone scream "CLAUDE!" the pressure was released and I scrambled to my feet. Ciel slide in front of me and began to speck in a frantic voice. "Rachel you are okay! We need to get you out of here before Ella can kill any more people. I forgot how strong she was. But never mind that come on." By this time he was half pushing-half pulling me out the door. I looked behind and caught a glimpse of Ella hovering above the ground and Sebastian fighting Claude who is clueless to the girl who was about to kill Alois.

I smiled and ran down the steps. I jump over three dead bodies that littered the room. "Oh my gosh Ella was really pissed off!" I laughed and burst through the front door just as a scream pierced the silence that seemed to overwhelm the world. I made it half way to the carriage that was parked on the road before the human part of me felt the pain catch up to me. I fell to my knees but quickly tried to stand up again. I failed and Ciel picked me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way. I looked over his shoulder to see Ella running away blood streaked her face and her dress. Her hands were soaked and her eyes held a hint of red in them.

The whole ride back was silent I was lying on Ciel's lap because Ella did not want me near her. I guessed she thought she was going to hurt me. We made it back and I was carried in. I would have made him put me down but I was just too tired. I just wanted to lie down and sleep without worrying that someone might come in and kill me. I was put in my room and did not even bother to put the blanket over me. I fell asleep but not fast enough to see that Ciel was sitting at my desk watching. Like he knew I just wanted to be safe.

(Ella's point of view)

I dart to me room tears welling in my eyes. I place my head in my hands not caring that they are still dripping with blood. I sink to the floor cursing at myself. "Why the hell did I have to kill them? I am such an idiot. Damn it Ella why did you not just get Rachel back and teach Alois a lesson?" just then the door opened. I looked up to see Ciel closing the door. He sits down next to me and wraps his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder I hear him whisper something to me. I smile and laugh a little. "Do you really think that Rachel likes when I go all demon kill on people?" he nods.


	35. A bloody problem

I awoke with a sudden rush of air. I looked over only to see Ciel smiling at me. I smirked and stood up, pushing my dress down. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. There were blood streaked a crossed my cheek like someone slap me with a bloody hand. There were fingerprints on my forehead from the night before when I was crying. My dress was not any better. There was a huge tear on the side that went through the corset showing me skin. The white lace top was now soaked with red and torn more showing off even more ripped up skin.

I backed away slowly and I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. I stood in shock and managed to spit out some words. "What did I do?" I look down at what was supposed to be a blue dress with white lace but all I could see was my legs cut up badly. "You don't remember do you?" I shake my head and twist out of his hand which was still lying on my shoulder. I opened my closet and picked out a dress at random. I was about to slip my dress off when I remembered that Ciel was still standing there.

It took a moment but he got the message and left the room. I changed and went down to the kitchen looking down the whole time. I saw Sebastian placing some dishes into the cabinet. "Good morning Miss Ella. How did you sleep?" I denied looking up but instead grabbed a dish cloth and dampen it with cold water. I wipe off all of the blood but it still gave my skin reddish tone. I looked at the cloth and threw it back down. "I slept fine for someone who just for the first time murdered people." I say sarcastically. "Whatever. Is Rachel up or not?" he nods and I head up stairs.

I find Rachel in her room singing quietly to herself while brushing a doll's, I bought her a while ago, hair. She looks up as I step more in the room. She beams and rushes over to me. "Hey Rachel how are you doing?" I ask wrapping my arms around her. She looks up at me and answers "I am doing okay. I sometimes get sharp pains in my stomach but nothing I can't deal with. How are you doing with the whole Alois thing?" My eyes widen at the question. I turn and head to her mirror that hung on the opposite wall. I look deeply into it was like staring at someone you thought you knew so well but you really did not.

"Well to tell you the truth, not that well. I hate this side of me but there is nothing you can do so don't worry about me." I tore myself away from the mirror and looked straight at Rachel who looked upset. "But Ella I want to help you! I know it is hard but-""No you don't! You are a little girl! You do not know anything!" I exclaim back at her. She is now standing and the doll is face down on the ground. "MY parents got burned in a fire! I am a demon and I got captured by Alois!" I am getting really mad now. "That is nothing compared to what I have dealt with!"

She rolled her eyes so I start a quick summary of my life. "My parents got shot, I am also a demon, my own maid tried to murder me and I have been stabbed so many times that I have scars crossing over my stomach and heart! Not to mention I almost got eaten by cannibals, I have gotten stolen by Alois more than once! You know what is worse is that I am a teenager and life is hard enough without all this shit! Now you are bitching at me because I won't let you help me!" I turn and run out the door.

I pass Ciel in the hall and he tries to stop me but I just continue running to my room. I slam the door shut and start to pack clothes in a suitcase.

(Rachel's point of view)

The door slams shut and I fall to my knees crying. "I am such a moron." I mumble to myself. The door then opens with a loud click and I look up. Everything is blurry by the tears that have gathered in my eyes. "Rachel what happened?! I saw Ella running through the hall and now you are on the floor crying." I sputtered out the story and told Ciel to hurry to Ella's room. He leaves and I quickly follow.

The door was locked but I just broke the handle. "Sorry about the door." I walked in and gasped. There was clothes scattered on the floor and I look over to see the window wide open. "She-she left."


End file.
